Vacation
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Vacation is a good thing taking time to relax and feeling refreshed. Yes it takes time to find the right place to go to. Will Roman find this vacation relaxing or not? Roman Reigns/OC Randy Orton/OC and mentions of others
1. Chapter 1

Vacation

Vacation is a good thing taking time to relax and feeling refreshed. Yes it takes time to find the right place to go to. Will Roman find this vacation relaxing or not? Roman Reigns/OC Randy Orton/OC and mentions of others...

Vacation

Roman Reigns was walking out of Stephanie's office and ran a hand through his long hair and sighed. There was no way he was taking a three week vacation. Everywhere he went he was tracked down by fans, family and friends.

Roman was just standing outside the office just staring off into space when someone stopped before him. He finally made contact with the person and smiled weakly at him.

"Hey Roman what is on your mind walk with me." Randy Orton said. The two were good friends, Roman when he first broke into the business was paired with a veteran by the name of Randy Orton to learn the ropes before he was thrown into the story line with the rest of the Shield.

"Orton I have a question for you." Roman said

"Shoot what is it?" Randy asked as they walked down the hall. Roman always went to Randy for advice.

"Before our feud starts Steph and Hunter want me to take a three week vacation. Where do I go without being noticed for who I am. Does that make sense?" Roman asked

"That is a loaded question Roman. It can be hard, try with a family. Kylie always finds the perfect place to go. I will have her call you in a bit and you two can talk about where you want to go. I am glad that you are getting some time off." Randy stated.

"Thanks Randy, where is Kylie and how is she doing?" Roman asked

"She is good at the hotel putting Taylor down for the night. When are you taking time off?" Randy asked as they walked towards his locker room.

"Tonight you injure me." Roman said as they entered the locker room.

"Nice. Matter of fact after the show you can come back with me and talk with Ky before you head to bed we can order room service." Randy stated

"Thanks man. I will see you in a bit I need to go get ready then we can go over our match." Roman said

"Sounds good I will see you in a bit." Randy stated and watched a Roman walked out of the room and he picked up his cell and called Kylie who agreed to help Roman find the perfect spot for his vacation.

As the night went on Randy per storyline sent Roman off with a punt to the head and after the show was over they got cleaned up and headed to the hotel and after ordering room service Kylie and Roman looked up vacations spots and Roman quickly found the place in the Bahamas's and booked a villa that had a personal chef and a beach right out the back door it was one of three villas he knew that he would be able to find the peace and quiet. Little did he know that he would meet his future on the vacation as well. Stephanie called and told Roman they had written him out for a month that they would see him in a month.

Bahamas's

Roman was pleased where he had booked he was on a private island that there were only three other villas on it with a private beach he was paying a pretty dime for it but it was well worth it. After waking up the next morning he decided to go on a run and he decided to run in the surf he quickly got ready and made sure to have his phone in the arm band and the earphones and his key and some money in case he walked into the shops later on. After locking up he walked down the beach and something caught his eye a beauty as she ran through the surf. He noticed that she had a tattoo on her back and that it looked familiar. He knew the tattoo it was the same one that Randy had. He started out on his run and soon was lost in thought and music not paying any attention when someone ran straight into him.

"I'm so sorry." She said

Roman smiled "No I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." He held out his hand and helped her to her feet. "Roman Reigns."

"Casey Monroe, thanks for the hand." She stated

"You are most welcome. How about lunch since I knocked you down my treat." Roman said

"You're on Roman." Casey stated with a smile

"I saw you running and I saw your tattoo very nice." Roman said as they sat down and in the surf.

"Thanks I went with my brother when he got his done and he somehow talked me into getting the same tattoo. I love your tattoos." Casey stated

"Thanks took forever. I know your tattoo."

"Do you now?" Casey asked with a smirk on her face that same smirk he had seen before as well.

"One of my good friends has the same tattoo. Although you make it look sexy." Roman said Casey just blushed.

"Who is your friend?" Casey asked

"Randy" Roman started

"Orton." Casey finished with the smirk on her face.

"You know Randy?" he asked

"Yes I do way too well." Casey stated

"How?" Roman asked he was intrigued.

"The pain in the ass is my brother." Casey stated.

"How about we get cleaned up and head to lunch." Roman said

"Sounds like a plan." Casey said Roman stood up and he helped up Casey and the two went different ways. Casey walked into her villa and smiled at the thought about having lunch with the very handsome Roman Reigns.

****Kylie I just met the most handsome man** CRM**

**_** Oh?** KCO_**

****Handsome dark long hair wowza** CRM**

**_** Nice Case ** KCO_**

**** I crashed into him on my run** CRM**

**_** Only you** KCO _**

Casey smiled it was so like her not to be paying any attention and crash into someone. Casey quickly jumped into the shower and got ready and put some gel in her hair and started to get ready but had no clue on what to wear.

****shorts, jeans or capris?** CRM**

**_**Any are good** RJR_**

****See ya soon almost ready** CRM**

**_**Yes you will** RJR_**

Casey found a pair of cute capris and put her Steelers shirt on and slipped on her sandals and heard knocking on the door she opened it and smiled when it was Roman who had his hair pulled back, with a WWE shirt on and shorts.

Roman couldn't help but think that Casey was beautiful she was very cut in jean capris and a Steelers shirt very laid back and comfy. "You look great."

"Thanks you look comfy ready to head out?" Casey asked

"I am. Let's head to lunch." Roman said as Casey locked the door behind her and he helped her into the car and they drove into the area and looked for a place to eat lunch. Roman pulled into AppleBee's and walked around to help Casey out. They were waiting to be seated and talking about music and family to an extent.

"So Roman tell me a secret that only you know about that you have never told anyone before." Casey said

"I once had a crush on Kylie." Roman said "What about you?"

"Does Randy know?" Casey asked Roman shook his head no and Casey just giggled. "I am a doctor in the ER and work with Kylie as she is a nurse there. I love to take a walk on the wild side as well."

"Nice. So what brings you down here?" Roman asked

"Just taking some vacation time and thought this would be a nice place to go and get away from it all. I would ask but I can kinda figure it out. You are getting into a major feud and need time off."

"You are good. I am starting a feud with Randy in a month. I basically eat, sleep and breathe wrestling. Did you ever want to follow in your dad and brother's footsteps?"

"I am actually trained to wrestle. Maybe next time you are in St. Louis we can wrestle." Casey stated "I'm going parasailing tomorrow do you want to join me?"

"You are so on. And yes that would be great." Roman said with a smile.

"How about we get out of her and find a Dive to eat in and walk around a little bit." Casey suggested

"Good idea they are taking forever in just seating us." Roman said as he stood up and helped Casey up and soon they were just walking through the shops and found a Dive to eat in that the locals were saying that had wonderful food and after eating lunch they walked around some more.

It wasn't long and they were headed back to Roman's villa where they had plans to watch a movie. Once they arrived Roman helped Casey out and into the house Roman told her to get comfy and asked what she wanted to drink after grabbing two beers out of the fridge he handed one to her and sat down beside her.

A/N: Here is the first chapter of Vacation… I wonder if Roman is attracted to Casey and her the same, what will Randy think or Dean and Seth… Please Review! Also thank you to Ashtyn Cena-Orton for the help on the chapter!

~Kinley Orton


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited you all are awesome!

Vacation

Chapter 2

Roman couldn't help but pay attention to Casey he was in awe over her. Roman learned that due to a lot of trouble and an ex-boyfriend she changed her last name to Monroe which is her mom's maiden name. Roman was in love with her piercing blue eyes, her long tan legs and wanted to kiss her so much he didn't know when would be a good time. Casey stole a glance over at Roman and smiled at him when he looked at her neither were paying any attention to the movie that was on let alone the name of it.

"How does it feel to be an aunt?" Roman asked

"Good. Taylor is a sweet and content baby." Casey said

Roman couldn't help but laugh. "She must get it from Kylie."

"So true we all know Randy is a complete ass." Casey said with a giggle. God Roman thought he even found that sexy.

"He is." Roman said

"But he is a good guy loyal faithful and a wonderful big brother." Casey said with a smile.

"That he is." Roman said as they kept talking they talked even more about family and what they wanted out of life. Roman was falling for Casey by the moment. "Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Casey just smiled up at Roman and nodded her head she wanted those full lips of his against hers for a while now. Roman leaned over and kissed her sweetly while she wrapped her arms around his neck both moaning into the kiss. Roman pulled away and kissed her forehead. Casey leaned up and kissed him sweetly while Roman pulled Casey into his lap while she straddled him and the kiss deepened. Roman started to kiss down her neck as she moved it so he could kiss it more. Casey moaned soon they were stripping each other of their clothes and Roman stood up and carried Casey bridal style to his bed where they laid down and Roman slid deep into her center and kissed her after they cried out in pure pleasure, they rocked their way into their powerful releases both scream out in pure pleasure. Roman pulled out after making sweet love to her and kissed her sweetly as they cuddled in bed.

"So romantic." Casey said before kissing his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I will have to rock your world later baby. Rest and we can have more fun later." Roman said while trying to hide a yawn. Casey leaned up and kissed him sweetly and laid her head on his chest and they both drifted off.

While Roman and Casey were resting the villa next to Roman's the people were finally getting settled into the villa for the next week. "You found the perfect place once again. Only three villa's here." He said

"At least we have the week and hardly any fans here babe." She said

"Very true. Did she go down easy?"

"Yes she did how about some one on one time before she wakes up?" The man didn't answer the question just picked up his wife and pulled her close as he carried them into the bedroom soon both on the bed kissing.

"OH YES RANDY" She screamed out

"Hmm yes Kylie." Randy moaned. He looked down at Kylie before kissing her and making love to her. The couple finally released and soon were asleep in each other's arms.

Casey was starting to wake up and rolled over to snuggle into Roman and his warmth but he wasn't in bed. After pulling on her shirt and panties she walked out to find him. "You feel better after getting a nap in?"

"I do. I slept good in your strong arms." Casey stated as Roman wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I asked the cook to make something easy for supper tonight is that okay with you?" Roman asked as he started to rub her back.

"That works for me. I'm going to walk over and let the cook know that I don't need her to fix supper tonight or breakfast for tomorrow and grab something else to wear." Casey stated. Roman pressed a kiss to her forehead and then one to her lips.

"I'm getting in the shower as well. Take your time. Oh do you want wine with supper?" Roman asked

"Yes I would love some." Casey answered then smiled up at him then walked into the bedroom and slipped her capris on and kissed Roman on the cheek again and walked out the door.

Roman watched her leave and smiled as he ran a hand through his long hair and looked at the cook and asked if she would fix Chicken Alfredo and garlic bread for supper. After the cook started in on supper he walked into the shower and took a long hot one.

****Ky he is a total hottie.** CRM**

**_**Who is Case?** KCO_**

****Roman Reigns wowza** CRM**

**_**Where did you see him?** KCO_**

****He is the one I ran into on my run. We have spent most the day together. Total hotness** CRM**

**_**Only you Case** KCO _**

Casey set her phone down and started the water and soon was taking a nice long hot shower after getting out she dried her long hair and pulled her flat iron through it and got dressed in some shorts and one of her favorite WWE shirts she had and slipped her sandals on and talked to her cook and told her not to fix anything for supper or breakfast that she would call her about lunch. Roman just stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed in shorts and a shirt and he couldn't help but smile that he was falling quickly for Casey.

Casey stepped out and the warmth of the air hit her quickly after locking up she walked over to Roman's villa when she saw a man step outside and started to smoke she couldn't help but smile and walked over to him and took the cigarette from him and threw it out.

"Excuse me?"

"You know better than to smoke Orton." Casey said

"I know but stressed. I didn't realize you were here on little island." Randy said

"I am. Speaking of which I will see you later I have a hot dinner date." Casey said

"With who?" Randy asked

"Roman." Casey said then quickly hugged her brother and walked next door and knocked on the door then disappeared when it opened. Randy just watched his sister walk into the villa he knew that Roman had he also knew that Casey was falling head over heels in love. Randy shook his head and walked back into the villa and smiled at Kylie.

"Well Casey is in love with Roman." Randy said

"I know she crashed into him on her run. We both know how easy she falls in love with someone. I do know she is way over Jake now." Kylie said

Randy just shook his head at his sister and pulled Kylie close. "How about the three of us go walk in the water."

"Let me get changed. Can you slip a little swimmer on Taylor and her swim shirt I have for her please babe?"

"Sure honey." Randy said and walked into the other bedroom and tended to Taylor who just smiled up at her daddy.

Roman helped Casey inside and kissed her sweetly. "Did you know that Randy is here?" Casey asked as she sat down her purse and took off her sandals.

"They are? That is news to me." Roman said as he wrapped his arms around her. "How about we go walk in the sand supper wont be ready for another 30 minutes."

Casey just smiled up at Roman and agreed as they walked towards the beach Randy looked up and poked Kylie who had Taylor in her arms. Kylie looked in the direction of Roman and Casey and smiled.

"Leave her alone. Roman will be good for her babe." Kylie said quietly. Randy nodded his head in agreement and wrapped his arms around Kylie and they kept walking.

"So Case wait can I call you that?" Roman asked as they walked in the surf.

"Yes you can, what is it?" she asked

"How long are you here for and what brings you here?" Roman asked as he laced his fingers with hers.

"Just vacation had built up and I am here for three weeks. I was lucky enough to get a three week break from the busy life of being an ER Doctor." Casey said

"You like what you do?" Roman asked

"I do, I loved the fast pace of it and it's not the same thing day in and day out. I don't like seeing the same people unless I work with them, like Kylie she is one of the nurses on my shift I normally work and it's great to have family there. I usually work the night shift except for Monday's and Friday's those two days I work days." Casey said

"I can understand that. It's a different things that make you happy and I am the same way. I love being in a different arena every night. Case it's only been today and I would like to see where we go would you be okay with that?" Roman asked

"Yes Roman I would love to see where things go. I know what it's like to have your family gone for weeks at a time. I can also take a few days once a month and join you on the road if you would like as well." Casey said as she smiled up at him and Roman claimed her lips in a tender kiss that quickly grew deep.

Randy and Kylie were walking by and Randy couldn't help but smile "Get a room"

"I have one ass." Casey said as she leaned into Roman. "Actually we have two." Randy hugged her then she hugged Kylie and picked up Taylor who was only 4 months old she was the love of her parents and Casey was in love with Taylor. The girls walked down the beach for a few minutes.

Randy looked at Roman. "I know I don't have to say this with you but still you hurt her I hurt you."

"You don't have to worry about that Randy I wont hurt Casey." Roman said "I'm falling in love with her and I have barely known her for a day."

Randy smiled and the two walked down to join the girls. Soon the couples parted ways and Roman helped Casey back into the Villa and soon they were sitting down to a wonderful supper and wine.

"Case do you want to find a movie to watch?" Roman asked quietly as they cleaned up from supper.

"Sure." Casey said with a smile on her face. The two walked into the living room and quickly found something on TV as it was a Tuesday they bought one off of demand and soon were wrapped up in each other's arms and in the movie. Roman tilted Casey's head up and captured her lips in a sweet kiss which led them to undressing and soon making love in bed throughout the night. Casey was finally sound asleep against Roman's chest and he was rubbing her back almost asleep himself.

The next morning came quick for Roman as he is phone was chiming. He reached over Casey and groaned it was Dean.

****Find any hot chicks yet? ** DA**

**_**I have one who is sleeping soundly against my chest ass** RJR_**

****What is she like?** DA**

**_**Not going there ass. Case is sweet caring and also my girlfriend** RJR_**

****Fast work bro** DA**

****So what's paradise like?** DA**

**_**Relaxing and peaceful I don't have to be up at the crack of dawn for a plane, fans well hardly any just what I needed my body is slowly healing** RJR_**

****I didn't ask for a book. Bring her on the road man.** DA**

**_**She might join in a few weeks she is a doctor.** RJR_**

****NICE** DA**

**_**Talk to you later you woke me up** RJR_**

****Yeah Yeah** DA**

Roman shook his head and eased out of bed and covered Casey up and walked out to start the coffee and there was a knock on the door. Roman walked to see who it was and saw it was Kylie. "Hey come on in."

"Thanks is Casey here?" Kylie asked

"She is do you want me to wake her?" Roman asked

"NO she might kill us both. She doesn't get much sleep the way it is. I thought I would see if she would keep Taylor tonight." Kylie said

"I will have her call you. If you want a night let me know I wouldn't mind keeping her." Roman said

Kylie smiled at Roman and left. Roman climbed back into bed with Casey and she shifted but stayed asleep. Roman drifted back off when Casey's phone beeped and she groaned and saw that it was Jake.

**_**Hows vacay?** JCJ_**

****Good. You woke me up** CRM**

**_**Glad you are getting sleep** JCJ_**

****Me too. Will call you later** CRM**

**_**Love you too meanie** JCJ_**

**** Always** CRM**

Casey climbed out of bed and used the bathroom then washed her hands and looked at the time and saw that she had nearly a hour and half before her parasailing afternoon. Casey hated to wake up Roman but since he was going with her she had too. Climbing back into bed she straddled his back and started to give him a massage.

"Wake up sleepy head." Casey said quietly as she rubbed his back.

"I'm wake just not out of bed." Roman said quietly. "Ky dropped by and asked if you would keep Taylor this evening for them."

"I will call her in a few. Would that be okay with you?" Casey asked

"That is fine babe. Your hands feel good." Roman said as he rolled in bed and kissed Casey.

They were soon up and out the door and on a boat for parasailing. Both had fun that afternoon and got to know each other better. Roman understood where she was coming from with Jake that they were best friends even though they dated they both knew deep in their hearts that they worked better as friends. That evening they kept Taylor for Randy and Kylie so they could have a night alone.

The next three weeks flew by, Roman and Casey didn't want to go different ways. Casey was tempted to call and ask for two more weeks but knew she need to go back to work. With the promise of visiting in a few weeks Roman gently took Casey over that night and made love to her.

A/N: Three weeks went by quick. Will Roman stay true to Casey what about her to him? Can't wait to see where they go now as they both return to work. Review!

~Kinley Orton


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited you all are awesome!

Vacation

Chapter 3

Roman walked into his house in Tampa and sighed he missed Casey he had flown out early that morning and she was flying out that evening. They both promised to call when they got home. Roman quickly unloaded and started laundry and picked up his phone and searched through his contacts and smiled when her name appeared on the screen and he hit send.

"Dr. Monroe." She answered

"Dr. Monroe how sexy." Roman said

"Hey handsome, sorry didn't look at the name and the same ring tone my ER has when they call." Casey stated

"How are you?" Roman asked

"Good just walked into my house and started laundry. You make it home?" Casey asked as she sat down in her home office and turned on the computer.

"Yes I did what about you?" Roman asked as he walked outside and saw huge thunderheads and decided not to swim after all.

"Glad to be home babe. I miss you so much. Matter of fact you still have a week left and I am off for the rest of the week before I go back. Come to St. Louis." Casey said

"I might just do that honey. I miss you so much. Did you get an earlier flight?" Roman asked as he sat down on his bed.

"I did. I called the airline and thankfully they had one leaving an hour later and took it. I'm glad I did." Casey said as she smiled at the emails from friends and family her new schedule popped up and looked through the mail that her mom had brought in.

"I know what you mean that it's good to be home babe. I will call in a bit with my flight information, do I need to book a rental or hotel?" Roman asked

"No you don't babe, your bed will be shared and I can let you use my other car if you want to go anywhere." Casey said and smiled at the fact that Roman was coming to St. Louis to see her.

"I will call in a few babe. Miss you so much." Roman said as he sat at his laptop and brought up his airline site and booked a flight to St. Louis. "My flight lands at 5pm."

"I will see you soon babe. It's only two and half hour flight. See ya soon." Casey said and after saying good bye they hung up and Casey headed to the store and wasn't gone long and soon headed home to unload and change the sheets on her bed.

Roman started to pack and knew he would fly back to Tampa for the next show so he didn't pack his gear just comfy clothes. Roman paid some bills and quickly finished packing and was soon taking a taxi to the airport and soon checking in for his flight and soon boarding.

Casey made sure things were perfect before looking at the time and grabbed her keys to her little sports car as she drove a 2013 Camaro and headed to the airport to pick up Roman. Casey arrived at the airport nearly 40 minutes later and smiled as she parked and weaved her way to find out if Roman's flight was on time and she felt some arms go around her waist. Casey turned and plastered a fake smile on her face as she couldn't stand the guy.

"I haven't seen you in weeks. How are you?" he asked

"Good been rather busy what are you doing in St. Louis?" Casey asked as she pulled out of his strong arms.

"I am just passing through and have a long layover by chance can I stay with you? My next flight isn't till tomorrow evening."

"Sorry Wade I have company that is just now arriving." Casey stated as she walked off not knowing that Wade was following her.

"Who is so important that I can't stay at the house with you? We would be sharing a bed and they could have your extra guest room." Wade stated

"That is where you are wrong. I will be sharing my bed with my boyfriend and two you aren't welcome at my house. I will be civil with you but don't expect me to be all friendly." Casey stated and turned to watch for Roman who was just walking off the plane.

Roman looked up and saw Casey and smiled then frowned as he saw Wade Barrett with her and he had his hands on her shoulders. Casey was trying to get him to remove his hands and the grip kept getting tighter to where Roman could see tears forming. Casey ripped herself from Wade's tight grasp and ran to Roman who wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Why is Wade here?" Roman asked the kiss broke.

"His flight was delayed and found me here and asked to stay at the house as we dated a few years ago and he wants to stay and I said no he got mad I can tell his grip was pretty tight. I am so happy to see you." Casey said

"I'm happy to see you too sweetheart. I have everything let's go get a late supper at AppleBee's if that is okay with you. Barrett leave Casey alone. I wont have my girlfriend all stressed out due to problems from you." Roman said

Wade just nodded his head and walked off. Casey sighed and smiled up at Roman who wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked out to her car. Roman was impressed with her car and said so. The two talked about cars on the way to the restaurant and Roman learned she had a thing for cars, she loved to collect them right now she had the 2013 Camaro, 2000 Trans Am Firehawk, 2010 Corvette and her favorite out all was the Firehawk. Roman at the moment had a 2013 Acura MDX, 2013 Range Rover and a 2000 Trans Am Firehawk as well and his favorite was the Firehawk. Casey knew that Roman was the man for her. After eating supper the couple finally headed towards her house and after parking in the garage and shutting the door Roman walked around and helped Casey out and pressed her up against the car and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"GOD ROMAN TAKE ME" Casey moaned loudly. Roman did what he was asked and stripped them both and kissed Casey hard on the lips as he slid with a hard thrust filling her pussy with one deep hard stroke. "OH GOD YES BABY" she screamed out in pleasure as Roman laid her back and stared to slam in and out of her pussy on the hood of the Vette.

"OH GOD CASEY" Roman screamed as he thrusted into her pussy as he watched her breast bounce.

"Yes harder Roman take me from behind bend me over the hood." Casey said. Roman did as she asked and slammed into her as she propped her leg up and allowed him to go deep into her. They were both screaming out in pleasure once they reached their climaxes at the same time. Casey was panting hard as was Roman who pulled out and turned Casey around and kissed her sweetly.

"You are amazing babe." Roman said quietly

"As are you baby." Casey said as she slipped her shorts on and shirt. "Let's head in and I will give you the grand tour. I think the favorite place of the tour is the garage." Roman laughed as he slipped his clothes back on and grabbed his suitcase and soon Casey was showing him her house. He was impressed by everything. He could tell that she had put her heart and soul into the house even it was decorated expertly and he even told her as he held her close and kissed her.

"I love this house." Roman said as he grabbed his suitcase as they headed upstairs so he could put his things up and Casey opened the door to the master bedroom and he was in awe over how calm it was. "Very relaxing I love it."

Casey just smiled. "Thanks this was the first room I decorated the pale blue and black trim for the walls and bedding. I love the bed as you can actually pull the curtains on the bed to make it darker so I sleep better. I had fun decorating the house."

"You did a wonderful job on the whole house." Roman said

"Want to watch a movie in the media room upstairs?" Casey asked

"You have a media room on this level?" Roman asked

"I do." Casey said as she held out her hand which Roman took and led the way he was truly impressed. The couple got comfy again and soon turned on a movie which happened to be Transformers. Wrapped up in each other's arms and watched the movie before Roman led Casey to bed and gently took her over and made love to her sweetly. Once they reached their releases they were now wrapped up in each other's arms Casey was laying her head on his chest and he could tell by her breathing that she was sound asleep as he rubbed her back he finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning came quick for Casey as her phone was ringing after reaching over Roman to answer her phone she was sorry she did.

"What do you want?" she asked

"You my dear that is it." He said

"Wade it wont happen. I don't want to talk to you again don't call don't seek me out at the arena if I should show up. I am nothing to you." Casey said and it the end button and snuggled back into Roman's warmth.

"You okay sweetheart?" Roman asked before he kissed her forehead.

"I will be that was Wade. I don't know why he wont get the clue and leave me alone." Casey said as she got out of bed and used the bathroom then washed her hands. When she climbed back into bed Roman was sitting up leaning against the headboard. "You probably should know about my past Roman."

"If we are getting that deep I will tell you about mine as well babe. You can go first." Roman sad as he settled Casey up against him.

Casey took a deep breath and sighed, she hated going into detail of her past but she was more than willing to let it all out for this man who she was deeply in love with. "I dated someone in high school I was a senior but he was a junior in college, needless to say things got very physical with him and I had to end it after a few broken ribs, black eyes and a broken wrist. That is when I had to change my name to Monroe which is my mom's maiden name. Then there is Wade well he was very controlling and its only been close to two years since we called it off we tried to stay friends but it didn't happen. Jake who I dated after that we have been friends for years we went through medical school together and dated till about 6 months ago. Jake and I still work together he is more of a protective big brother to me now and will always be there if I need him. Then there is you."

Roman pressed a kiss to her temple and smiled down at her and sighed himself. "I dated a girl Tammy she lied to me a few times and we were together throughout high school and then there have been some girls but no measured up to who I want to take home to meet my family. Case babe I want to do that with you. I would love to take you home to mom and dad."

"Roman babe thank you for being honest with me." Casey said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Babe I have to say the same. I'm falling in love with you in more ways than one. Just know this now unless it comes from me it's a lie." Roman said

"I am falling in love with you too Roman."

Casey just smiled and nodded her head. She knew how the wrestling world worked she grew up with it in her family both her and Roman were cut from the same cloth their dad's wrestled. The couple spent the morning wrapped up in each other's arms and soon decided to go walk the mall and see a movie then out to supper then spent the rest of the evening wrapped up in each other's arms and their loved for each other.

A/N: Looks like their relationship is starting to grow. Thankfully Randy likes Roman and Casey together. Will anything come between their love for each other will someone try to ruin it?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited you all are awesome!

Vacation

Chapter 4

The next day came quick for Casey as she was up and on the phone with her mom who wanted her to come over for supper but she wasn't alone.

"Mom my boyfriend is in town and all." Casey stated as she sat down at the island and smiled at the tiny fact that Roman was still in her bed asleep and she was wide awake. Normally she would just be getting home from work as she normally worked nights.

"Oh? I didn't realize you were seeing anyone dear. Who is it? Please tell me it's not Wade again." Elaine said as she sat down in the kitchen of her home.

"No mom it's not Wade. I would never go back down that road again." Casey said

"Well dear who is it?" Elaine asked

"Roman Reigns." Casey said with a smile on her face.

"Does he make you happy? Where is he from and what does he do?" Elaine asked

"He is from Florida and he is a wrestler part of the Shield as of the moment getting ready to do a huge push with Randy mom." Casey said

"Oh does he have family in the business?" Elaine asked

"Yes he does mom. His dad is Sika of the Wild Samoan's and oh my." Casey said

Elaine just smiled and knew that Roman might be the one for her daughter. "Bring him to supper tonight dear we would love to see him again."

"I will talk to him mom. I love you gotta go we are going shopping today." Casey said

"I love you dear." Elaine said

"Love you too mom." Casey said as they hung up.

Casey sat down her phone and sighed yes she wanted Roman to meet her parents but was he ready to meet them? According her mom they have known Roman for years as her dad was part of the business as well. Casey walked over to her sink and filled her water for her Keurig that she had gotten a few weeks before and filled the water container and popped in a hot chocolate as she wasn't a fan of coffee for anything but she always kept it on hand for the coffee drinkers. As she was doing that she felt arms go around her waist.

"Good morning babe." Roman said quietly "I rolled over hoping to hold you and you weren't in bed."

"Sorry babe. I am wide awake as I am normally coming home right now since I mainly work nights. Good morning to you as well." Casey said as she leaned into his muscular chest. "Coffee?"

"Sure babe what all do you have?" Roman asked. Casey showed him the selection and grabbed her mug and slipped two ice cubes in and stirred it and watched as Roman fixed his own cup of coffee. "Cream or Sugar?"

"I have both and one is in the fridge and the sugar is on the counter beside the Keurig help yourself to what all you need babe." Casey said. "Babe question for you."

"Oh what it is babe?" Roman said as he had hit brew.

"Mom called this morning and invited us to supper. We don't have to go unless you want too babe." Casey said

"I would love to go babe. Now what do you have planned for the day if anything." Roman said as he sat down with his cup of coffee.

"How about we get cleaned up and to eat breakfast at Village Inn and then go walk downtown St Louis there are some shops I love to go into. I also need to go to the medical supply store and get a few new things." Casey said

"We can do that babe." Roman said "But before our day starts to get too busy come here." As he pulled Casey close and kissed her sweetly on the lips. After the kiss broke they took a joint shower to save time and soon were getting ready to leave. Casey slipped into some capri's that she loved and a few tank tops and slipped sandals on her feet and Roman was lost in her beauty. Roman slipped into some shorts and WWE shirt hoping it wouldn't bring too much attention to himself and pulled his hair back. Casey just laughed as he slipped into some running shoes and they walked downstairs and Roman was kinda shocked that Casey handed over the keys to her Firehawk. After setting the alarm Casey called her mom once Roman helped her into the car and said they would be there for supper.

Casey gave Roman directions to Village Inn and thankfully no one really paid any attention to the couple and they were left alone during breakfast and soon headed shopping. Roman didn't want to admit it yet but he was comfy in St Louis he could see himself living here as well.

Soon the couple were wandering in and out of shops Casey had led Roman into Victoria's Secret and he had a smirk on his face the whole time. Casey had found some new panties and bra sets and a few new items to sleep in along with her favorite lotion and bubble bath. They had also run into one of her coworkers Cassie who was a good friend of hers the two talked for a moments before Cassie had left. Roman had a smile on his face while watching Casey shop for all the things in the store. It wasn't long and they were walking back out into the city of St Louis to finish their shopping. Roman had found a few things that he needed at the Under Armour Store and the two headed to lunch.

"Hey babe you okay you seem quiet." Roman asked as they walked back into her house.

"I'm okay Roman just a little worn down. I am thinking that a nap sounds really good." Casey said then smiled at the sexy Samoan in her living room.

"That so does sound like a good plan. Lead the way babe." Roman said as he pulled her close and claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss.

Casey held out her hand which Roman took and together they headed up to her room and both crashed for the afternoon. After sleeping for a few hours both got cleaned up and soon were getting ready to go have supper with her parents. The night went smooth and both Bob and Elaine could see their daughter with Roman as he treated her right and Elaine could tell that her daughter was in love with Roman and hoped that it would last for years to come.

The week passed by too quickly for the couple and soon Roman was having to pack and head back to Florida so he could get ready to go back on tour. It was the night before his plane had to leave and he was packing what he had brought with him while Casey sat on her bed trying not to pout.

"You could take time off babe and travel with me." Roman said he hated to leave Casey.

"I know I could but I also have to work if I want to afford this house and my cars babe. I might be able to swing it to where I can come once a month for a week." Casey said

"Yes you do love your lifestyle don't you babe?" Roman asked as he laid back on the bed and pulled Casey close.

"Yes I do but I also have worked hard for it. I have saved my ass off growing up was able to build my dream house nearly 9 months ago and one of my cars was a gift to me for completing medical school from my grandparents." Casey said "You love your lifestyle as well babe."

"You got that right. I have grown up saving as well. I want to find a bigger place to call home as of right now I am in a two bedroom condo and that is tiny for me." Roman said "I love my cars but I also grew up saving my ass off and have a savings account for the finer things in life."

"I just wish this week didn't have to end." Casey said as she snuggled into Roman's chest he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Me too baby me too." Roman whispered quietly.

That night as they laid in bed after making love to each other Roman barely slept as he couldn't help but watch Casey sleep. The morning came quick for him as he slipped out of bed and got cleaned up and soon he was ready to go he just hated to wake up Casey who was his ride to the airport. Casey was up and not in the best of moods but put on a happy face and took Roman to the airport with a tearful good bye on both ends. Roman kissed Casey one last time and a hushed I love you as tears were streaming down her face as he kissed her forehead then with the promise to call when he landed. Casey stayed put till his plane took off and soon wiped her tears away and headed to the hospital to look over her schedule for the next week and to see when she could fly out to see Roman again.

Casey was sitting in her office when her cell rang and she couldn't help but smile when it was Roman. "Hey babe."

"Hey honey how are you?" Roman asked

"I'm okay. I miss you so much." Casey said as she got up and shut her office door.

"I miss you too babe. I just walked into my condo and it's rather lonely here." Roman said "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting in my office on call tonight and I don't want to be here." Casey said

"Working. I may have to fake an injury to come see you babe." Roman stated with a smile on his face.

"You do that Vince might shoot you babe." Casey said as she smiled. "Make it home okay?"

"I did babe. I had better go so I can get some sleep. I love you babe. I will call you or text you later to see how the rest of your night is going." Roman said

"I love you too honey and it would be a great distraction." Casey said "Bye babe."

"Bye babe." Roman said then hung up and laid back on his bed and sighed he hated that he was now alone and wanted to be back in St Louis.

Casey sighed as she got up to go and grab something to drink and ran into Jake who was also on call but he was working at the moment. "You okay there Case?"

"No I miss my boyfriend." Casey said

"Boyfriend?" Jake asked

"Roman to be exact. I just miss him plain and simple Jake." Casey said

"Okay spill it when did this happen?" Jake asked

"You know I never pay any attention when I am running?" Casey asked and Jake just nodded his head in agreement and smiled at Casey. "Well I ran straight into him and he knocked me down. We have known each other for awhile and just found each other again. Our dad's wrestled together."

"Only you would find love while on a run." Jake said "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes he does Jake very happy." Casey said

"Then I'm happy for you Casey." Jake said "Go home and sleep we have it covered tonight." Casey looked up at him and shook her head she needed the distraction from being away from Roman.

Casey worked most of the night and finally laid down in bed and crashed out in her office and fell into a fitful sleep. Roman was asleep but not sleeping well tossing and turning he was missing Casey as she was missing him.

The next few weeks passed by quickly they talked on the phone every day Skyped nearly every night and Casey had been able to fly out once since they had been apart.

Casey was at work just got done seeing a patient and was back in her office and sat down and started rub her temples and wasn't feeling the best she had just gotten back from seeing Roman for the weekend.

Jake was walking past her door which was wide open and stopped to talk to her and could tell she wasn't feeling good. "Hey Case what is wrong?"

"I have a migraine but haven't been feeling good the last few days even while on the road for the weekend." Casey stated.

"Go take time and go see your doctor." Jake said "We can cover for awhile."

"Okay I wont fight you." Casey said.

"Just let me know when you come back down." Jake said

Casey just nodded her head in agreement and was able to get an appointment that afternoon with her doctor. After seeing Dr Scott Anthony she found something out that would change the rest of her life. Now to tell Roman.

A/N: What is it that Casey found out? How will she tell Roman and how will he take it? Please Review!

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited you all are awesome!

Vacation

Chapter 5

Casey couldn't believe what her doctor just told her they had been so careful there was no way she was ready to become a mom let alone a single mom. She knew in the back of her mind that she needed to tell Roman but she was so sure that he would leave her and want nothing to do with the baby. They had talked about kids to an extent but they didn't talk about having a family at all. Casey headed home and called her mom and asked her to come over while she was waiting she quickly changed and smiled when she had a text from Roman.

****Hey babe just thought I would say hi I miss you so much. Love ya** RJR**

**_**I miss you too. I might be able to fly out for Raw would that be okay?** CRM_**

****I would love that babe we are headed to Memphis no house shows.** RJR**

**_**I will let you know. I would love to see Ky and Randy as well.** CRM_**

****Let me know. I gotta get ready for my match** RJR**

**_**I will babe love ya** CRM_**

****Love ya too babe** RJR**

Casey heard the car pull into her drive and since her room faced the drive she saw that it was her mom and headed down and opened the door. "Hey mom thanks for coming."

"You are most welcome darling what is wrong?" Elaine asked

"I'm not feeling the best and Jake suggested I head to go see my doctor and I did." Casey said

"Oh dear are you okay?" Elaine asked

"I will be in 8 months mom. I am 6 weeks pregnant." Casey said. "How do I do this?"

"Well babe you will do the right thing. You need to tell Roman first of all then decide together if you want to raise the baby together or put it up for adoption. I know you will do the right thing honey." Elaine said "No matter what I am happy for you."

"Thanks mom but adoption is out of the question." Casey said with a smile. "I might head to Memphis where Raw is on Monday and tell Roman. I can't do this over the phone."

"No you can't dear. Just let me know how it goes and if you want me to take you to the airport let me know. I love you sweetheart and your dad will support you no matter what." Elaine said as she hugged her daughter.

"Thanks mom I will call you in a bit if I head out tonight since it is still early." Casey said

"Okay dear." Elaine said and stood and headed out.

Casey walked into her office and sat down at her computer and pulled up the airline and booked a flight to Memphis.

**_**Hey handsome headed to Memphis do I need to book my own rental car and what about hotel room?** CRM_**

****Hey glad you are headed out this way. Yes to both we are at the Hilton and I can't wait to see you.** RJR**

**_**I can't wait to see you either.** CRM_**

****Let me know what time your flight arrives and I will meet you there I can have Dean or Seth drop me off** RJR**

**_**Okay babe** CRM_**

Casey booked her flight to Memphis and a rental car and her hotel room then sent a text to Roman on when her flight landed and Roman sent one back quickly saying he would be there to ride to the hotel with her. Casey headed up to pack and soon had a bag packed and had the ultrasound picture tucked safely into her suitcase along with her swimsuits and was happy that the hotel had an indoor pool. Casey called her mom who said she would take her to the airport and soon both her mom and dad were taking her to the airport. Casey was happy to see Roman but hoped he took the news well.

It was nearly an hour later that she was landing in Memphis and smiled when she saw Roman waiting on her she walked straight into those strong arms as they wrapped around her in a hug. Roman claimed her lips in a sweet kiss and then took her suitcase and they headed to get her rental for the next few days. After adding Roman as a driver they headed out and found her rental which happened to be a Acura MDX 2014 in black and she was in love.

After arriving at the hotel and getting checked into her room she and Roman made up for lost time. Randy and Kylie must have had the room next to hers because they could hear a fist pounding on the wall with a loud "Shut the fuck up" Coming from Randy. That evening after agreeing to eat supper with Randy and Kylie then heading to the pool Roman and Casey were sitting down to watch a movie and Casey was resting her head in Roman's lap and he was running his fingers through her hair.

"Okay babe you are very quiet what is going on?" Roman asked

"Babe question for you." Casey said as she sat up with his help.

"What is it babe?" Roman asked before pressing a light kiss to her temple.

"How do you feel about having a family one day?" Casey asked

"I have spent time thinking about this why babe? I would love to start a family with you. But so you know now I have been badly burned by Tammy who lied to me about being pregnant just to keep me and she wasn't pregnant at all. I was so excited and that was all ripped away." Roman said

"Roman you should know by now I would never lie to you about anything. I'm pregnant." Casey said

"We are pregnant?" Roman asked as a smile formed on his lips.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you aren't lying to me so I wouldn't leave you?" Roman questioned

Casey had tears in her eyes "If you don't believe me then leave."

Roman didn't even kiss her he stood up and grabbed his things and left. Casey just cried and pulled up her laptop and booked a flight home she wasn't going to deal with this. After calming down she sent a text to both Randy and Roman telling them that she was headed home and a few minutes later she walked out the door and headed to the airport and flew home. Casey called her mom and asked her to pick her up and it was nearly 3 hours later but she was never more thankful to see the inside of her own home she headed upstairs and cried herself to sleep.

Roman was confused to no end sure he loved Casey but was somewhat scared when she said she was pregnant he knew she wasn't lying but having experienced it once already with Tammy he was scared to accept the truth again. Once he walked into his room he was sharing with Dean they talked and Dean was able to make Roman realize how deeply in love with Casey he was and that she was telling the truth. Roman headed for a walk and cooled down and tried to call Casey several different times each time getting voicemail and leaving a message to for her to call him back. Roman who had gotten no sleep called and talked to Randy who told him to let her cool off for a few weeks then try to talk to her again. Roman taking the advice of Randy let it cool he still missed Casey like there was no tomorrow and kept her picture on his cell phone as he missed her so much. Casey had poured herself back into work and had told her boss Doug what was going on and that she was now working only days and had talked to Jake and one of her best friends besides Kylie and both of them told her if she loved Roman she needed to set him free and that one day he would come to his senses and come back to her.

As the weeks passed Roman was walking around in a daze he missed Casey plain and simple. Casey had been away from him for nearly 5 months and it was killing her inside. Casey was doing great in the pregnancy but was upset that she was alone she missed Roman so much she was in a daze half of the time.

Kylie was in Randy's locker room for the time being as Taylor was sound asleep in her pack and play when Roman decided to talk to Kylie. "Ky you have a moment to talk?"

"Hey Roman yeah come on in." Kylie answered with a smile on her face. "What is wrong?"

"I miss Case so much. I'm lost without her." Roman said

Kylie smiled she also knew how much Casey was hurting as the last two weeks she had been home not feeling the best herself and spent time with Casey.

"I know how much she misses you too. But right now you both need space." Kylie said not even going to mention the baby. She herself was pregnant again and she and Randy couldn't wait.

Roman nodded his head in agreement. "Ky how do I get her back in my arms?"

"That I don't know. I know she is busy working days right now." Kylie said "I think it is harder for her to get away right now."

"When you talk to her next will you tell her to call me please?" Roman asked quietly

"I will Roman why don't you try calling her yourself she might pick up." Kylie said and smiled at one of her good friends.

"I might. Hell I have two weeks off I might fly out to see her. Do you know if she would even like that?" Roman asked

Kylie smiled at least he was making an effort to contact Casey but she also knew that Casey didn't want to be found. Casey was close to 19 weeks pregnant now and was doing good in the pregnancy but at the moment she was headstrong to raise the baby alone she wanted to tell Roman that she was indeed pregnant but was scared he would walk away even more.

"You can try that is all you can do Roman." Kylie said

"I'm booking a flight to St Louis the worst thing she can do is shut me out and I hope she wont." Roman said as he stood up and smiled at Kylie and then Randy when he walked into his locker room.

Roman talked to Stephanie and she agreed that Roman needed to get out of this funk he was in and agreed to let him have three weeks off to make things right with Casey. Stephanie was good friends with Casey and had been out to see her and knew that she was glowing in the pregnancy. Roman booked a flight to St Louis that would land the next day at 1pm and he would get a rental car but wasn't booking a hotel room as he was hoping to stay with Casey. Both Randy and Kylie decided not to tell Casey that Roman was on his way to see her.

It was Casey's day off and she had plans to stay home and work on the baby's room and was shocked to see what time it was when the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands and headed downstairs and without seeing who it was she opened the door to see the tall dark and handsome Samoan on her front porch.

Roman stepped in the moment Casey opened the door and pulled her into a hug and held her close. He could feel the tears that were falling down Casey's cheeks as they were getting his shirt wet he didn't care he pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close.

"I'm sorry" He murmured into her ear as she wrapped her arms around him the best she could she could only nod her head in agreement scared to find her voice. Casey looked up into his eyes and saw how sorry he was. Casey smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

"It's in the past and let's never bring it up again we were both stupid." Casey said quietly as they sat down on the couch together. Roman rested his hand on the baby.

"I wont baby. How are you feeling?" Roman asked

"Blah today. Just not good. I have been up since 9am working on our daughter's room." Casey said

"Let me help do you need painting done?" Roman asked

"No it's done I had painters come in and do it and my dad was here when it was done. Would you like to see it?" Casey asked

Roman stood up and helped Casey up but captured her lips in a sweet kiss and together they walked up and he was in awe over the teal and white bedroom she had done. The crib was finally put together and he could see where she was hanging lettering and saw that the letting was RR.

"Babe what did you name the baby?" Roman asked

Casey just smiled at Roman and knew he would love the name. "Ryse Anoa'i Reigns." Roman just smiled at his family name in his daughter's name.

"I love it baby and I love you. Can we please start over I want to be there for the rest of the pregnancy. I have the next three weeks off babe." Roman said

"Yes we can start over but no mention of the past is to come up. I have an appointment in an hour to have my pressure checked it was up and has been up for the last two weeks. I was attacked." Casey said

"By who?" Roman asked he already knew the answer.

"Wade" Casey said quietly.

"Did you get checked out?" Roman asked

"I called Jake and he checked me over he has been here for me no matter what Roman." Casey said

"I like Jake since he came to take care of you on the road that weekend he has become a close friend." Roman said. "Can I come to the appointment?"

"Yes sweetheart. Let me change and we can head out." Casey said.

Casey wasn't happy after her doctor's appointment her blood pressure wouldn't come down she was now on light bedrest for the next two weeks but not pelvic rest so she could still be with Roman. Dr. Anthony wanted to see her again in two weeks and said to call if she started to feel worse he would come to her. That afternoon Casey was resting due to two different shots because her head was hurting and Roman kissed her forehead and headed down to talk to Stephanie.

"This is Stephanie" She answered

"Steph it's Roman." He said

"What can I do for you Roman?" Stephanie asked

"So you know I am in St Louis right now with Casey and our daughter. Her blood pressure is up. Is there any way I can just do Raw as of the moment and that is it?" Roman asked

"We can do that Roman. Take the next 3 weeks and stay with her. I had the same problem with oldest and Hunter took care of me." Stephanie said

"Thanks so much. I will call weekly with an update." Roman said

"You're welcome take care of her." Stephanie said

"I will." Roman said and they hung up. Roman then called his family and they said they would love to have them out to meet the woman of Roman's life and they were happy that he had met his dream girl and was starting a family with her as well.

That evening was low key as Casey was finally up and moving around her house slowly and she had asked Roman to move in with her and he quickly agreed. That night they spent it wrapped up in each other's arms and in their love for each other.

A/N: Now that Roman and Casey are back together and he is so excited about the little girl on the way. Randy and Kylie are expecting as well. Wade attacking Casey will he just stop at one or will there be more? Review!

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited you all are awesome!

Vacation

Chapter 6

Roman was taking care of both mom and baby. He still couldn't believe that he was having a daughter with the love of his life. Casey was just happy to have him back in her life, therefore he would be there when the baby was born and be able to see their daughter grow up.

"Case how are you feeling?" Roman asked as he had her legs over his lap and he was rubbing her calves.

"Tired babe and hungry." Casey said quietly and smiled weakly at Roman. She could tell her blood pressure was steadily going back up and she hated it. Roman could tell that she wasn't feeling the best and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"What is wrong?" Roman asked

"A few things. When do you leave again? My back hurts and two my pressure is up." Casey said quietly

"One I'm not leaving for three weeks, two let me help you sit up and do you want me to call your doctor?" Roman asked as he helped her sit up on the couch.

"Glad you are here for that long, will you just call Jake?" Casey asked.

"I can call him babe. I take it he knows your doctor." Roman said

"Yes he knows Scott we all went to medical school together." Casey said and sent Jake a text who said he was on the way.

It was nearly 30 minutes later when Jake was walking into the house not knowing Roman was there he saw a rental and thought it might be Wade again who had been showing up all the time and she was sick of it as was Jake. Who had been staying at the house in the guest room.

"Hey momma how are you feeling?" Jake asked quietly

"Honestly?" Casey asked

"Please." Jake said as he pulled out things to take Casey's blood pressure manually.

"I'm on cloud 9 but I feel like shit." Casey said and Jake looked at her with the most confused look on his face.

"Cloud 9? Do I want to know?" Jake asked "Don't answer for a minute." Then started to take her blood pressure. "It is back up about 150/95"

"Cloud 9 is when you are deeply in love with someone dork." Casey answered. Jake still had this confused look on his face when he heard the garage door go up and heard the back door open.

"Um Casey just because I am staying here with you doesn't mean that I am falling back in love with you. I have been here because we didn't know if Wade would come back and attack you or not." Jake said. Casey sat up on the couch and smacked him hard across the back of the head. "HEY"

"You deserved it ass. Cloud 9 has tattoos on his right arm piercing grey eyes and is Samoan. I could so shoot you right now Jake. I thank you for staying here incase Wade came back but my knight in shining Armour is back." Casey said as she felt lips to her forehead.

"I think all the blondeness has gone to your head man." Roman said and Casey just giggled "Thanks for staying with Case while I haven't been here."

"You're welcome. Told you Case" Jake said "Now I can give you two more shots I talked to Scott on the way here and he would like me to stay tonight in case you need me is that okay with you two?" Casey smiled at Roman who returned her smile.

"That is fine. I would rather have another doctor in the house. That way I know the baby is okay and I know she would feel better as well." Roman said "Here is your sprite babe. The pizza will be here soon."

"I will be back shortly. I need to go home and get her meds I want you to do nothing but rest." Jake said. Casey just mocked him and Roman couldn't help but laugh and Jake just glared at him. Jake left and Casey laid her head in Roman's lap.

"Babe question for you?" Roman stated as he ran his fingers through her hair. Casey turned up to face him and he placed his other hand on the baby.

"What is it Roman?" Casey asked

"How would you feel about becoming Mrs. Roman Reigns?" he asked while holding up a ring.

"Oh sweetheart I would love to but no I wont become Mrs. Roman Reigns." Casey said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh why is that?" Roman asked

"Because I will become Dr. Casey Reigns. I love you so much Roman." Casey said as Roman slid the ring onto her finger and smiled down at her.

"I love you too babe. Now don't shoot me, when do you want to get married?" Roman asked "Before or after the baby?"

"I would like to get married before the baby honey. Matter of fact call your parents and have them come here and I will get Randy and Ky back here and we can just go to the court house. Do your parents even know I am pregnant?" Casey asked as she placed her hand on the baby next to Roman's.

"Yes they know and they can't wait to meet their granddaughter and understand that I am moving to St Louis and they don't blame me one bit." Roman said with a smile on his face.

It was a few minutes after Roman popped the question that all the lights went out of the house and it was completely dark. Casey knew something was going on and picked up her cell phone and called Jake again who just pulled into the drive and saw another car there and told them both to get out of the house. Roman helped Casey out of the house and into Jake's truck and they called the police. While they were waiting Casey laid her head back down in Roman's lap and Jake was able to give her two shots hoping he wouldn't have to admit her. While they were waiting for the police to show up the lights came back on and Jake could see someone standing in the house and saw that it was Wade.

Roman looked up and saw that Wade was in the house and groaned. Casey was sound asleep with her head in Roman's lap and he was rubbing her back. When the police showed up and talked to the three. One of the officers walked into the house and talked to Wade and got his side of the story which was he was there with his girlfriend and Roman showed up. Jake shook his head at Wade and thankfully the police listened to Casey and knew she had to call the police two weeks ago and they arrested Wade on the spot. Roman helped Casey back up and into bed and laid down with her and just rubbed her back while Jake listened to the baby who was nice and content. Jake said that he would check on her in the morning. Once Roman knew that Casey was sleeping good he picked up his phone and called his mom.

"Hello Roman how are you son?" Patricia asked

"Stressed now mom. Casey was attacked two weeks ago and I had no clue mom. She is now resting after we were almost attacked." Roman said

"Oh not good is the baby okay?" Patricia asked

"She is doing great mom. The main reason I called is because I asked Casey to marry me and she accepted and we want to get married in the next two weeks. Can you and dad come to St Louis?" Roman asked

"Just let us know when and we wouldn't miss it for the world. I will call Elaine tomorrow evening and we can plan some sweetheart. Your dad is waving at you through the phone and is so proud of you." Patricia said

Roman chuckled that was so like his dad. "Tell him thanks mom. I am off for three weeks then back on the road and I hope I can talk Casey into traveling with me if she is able."

"I travelled with your dad for quite some time dear even after you two boys were born." Patricia told her son. "I had better let you go so you can take care of Casey and the baby. We love you."

"Love you too mom I will call you in a few days." Roman said and they hung up. Roman had called and talked to Bob and Elaine while he was out getting Casey her sprite and they welcomed him into the family even more and couldn't wait to help them celebrate the wedding and welcoming their daughter into the world.

Over the next few days Casey was slowly feeling better and was sitting up in bed and looking over some dresses that were maternity for the wedding both her mom and Patricia had picked a few of them out and were trying to help were needed. So far everyone they wanted there was coming. It was nearly two weeks later when Roman and Casey became husband and wife through marriage. Roman was also completely moved into Casey's house and with Bob and Sika's help they had turned the basement into a man cave and Casey couldn't but want give Roman a space that was just his and he was surprised when he saw it two weeks later after being gone and on the road.

Casey was now in her sixth month of the pregnancy and so far her blood pressure was stable. Roman had been home due to injury as he had a pretty bad concussion now and was taking care of her. Casey was starting to wake up and rolled to snuggle into Roman but he wasn't in bed. After getting up and using the bathroom she walked down to the main level and it was empty she could hear the music in the exercise room and walked and couldn't help but smile at Roman as he was getting a run in on the treadmill. Roman slowed down to a walk when Colby walked into the room.

"Are you even cleared to be running right now babe?" Casey asked

"Probably not Dr. Reigns why don't you come over here and check me over." Roman said

"Smartass." Casey stated and watched as Roman wiped his face off and pulled his hair back again and she allowed him to kiss her. "Ew all sweaty."

"You don't seem to mind when we are sweaty together." Roman said and pulled her close. Casey started to fight him and finally smacked him and he let go. "HEY"

"Again EW." Casey said "Don't touch me till you take a shower."

Roman just chuckled and kissed her forehead and they walked up together and Roman headed up to get a shower in. Casey laid back down in bed and smiled at her husband when he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Casey sat up in bed and smiled at Roman. "Come here handsome." Roman walked over to Casey who kissed him sweetly and pulled him down on the bed with her and kissed him again. "Roman take me" Roman didn't have to be told twice to make love to his wife. After reaching their climaxes they laid there wrapped up in each other's arms.

Casey was in the home office going over some paperwork for her name being changed to Reigns and she couldn't wait she was having her named changed and no longer Dr. Casey Monroe she was now Dr. Casey Reigns. Roman was in the kitchen fixing them a light lunch as they were having an early supper over at Randy and Kylie's house that night before the show and they were headed to Raw.

"Roman babe." Casey said quietly Roman smiled up at Casey.

"What is it babe?" Roman asked as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Just worried that Wade will find me." Casey stated. Roman pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close.

"Babe I can understand that. Wade will be there but if he comes near you or us he will be arrested since we have the protection order against him. I'm right there beside you. This will be a first for me as I will be sitting with the fans tonight." Roman said as they sat down and started to eat.

That afternoon they headed on over to Randy and Kylie's and the last time Casey had seen Kylie is when she was close to 12 weeks pregnant and now at 18 she looked great. The baby had finally popped.

"How are you feeling?" Casey asked as she held Taylor close.

"Good. You look great. Oh we found out this afternoon we are having a boy!" Kylie said and Randy just smiled he was so happy to have a daughter and now a son on the way.

"That is awesome congrats guys." Roman said

"So any names for our nephew?" Casey asked as Roman placed his hand on the baby only to get kicked "She is kicking me up a storm."

"Colton Randal." Kylie said "Matter of fact he started to move some today."

"That is so sweet. I love that name." Casey said.

"Did you have a name picked out for a boy?" Kylie asked

"I did. Robert Anoa'i Reigns and call him Rob." Casey said as she leaned back into Roman.

The couples enjoyed a home cooked prepared by Kylie herself with Randy's help. Soon after that Randy and Kylie dropped off Taylor for the night with Bob and Elaine and headed to the arena. Kylie was sitting front row with Roman and Casey.

By the time Roman and Casey reached the arena she was nervous. Roman didn't blame her one bit. Once Roman showed his badge they were given their tickets and headed backstage for a bit and almost all the Diva's welcomed Casey except for a few who had always thought that Casey was someone that Roman made up and that she didn't exist. Casey just shook her head at a few of them as they had also tried their hardest to break up Randy and Kylie when they started dating then getting married.

"Case you ready to head to our seats?" Roman asked

"Yes I am. I am ready to sit down for a bit, we haven't had much spare time since we arrived." Casey said as Roman helped her up. As they were walking towards their seats they were soon face to face with Wade. Casey was shaking and Wade just smirked he knew could scare Casey and didn't expect her to be there with Roman.

"Roman."

"I see him babe." Roman said quietly and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "It's okay."

"Sure of yourself aren't you Roman?" Wade asked and walked around them and away.

Casey was near tears but Roman was able to get her to calm down and soon they were enjoying the show with family and the WWE Universe.

A/N: What did Wade mean by that? "Sure of yourself aren't you Roman?" I wonder what he has planned. Can Roman keep Casey safe? Will Roman even be cleared from the concussion to return to wrestle before the baby is even born? Please Review!

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited you all are awesome!

Vacation

Chapter 7

After the show was over a group of them were headed out to eat supper. Kylie and Randy were headed out with Adam Copeland and John Cena while Roman and Casey were headed out to eat with Naomi and Jimmy and Jey Uso. While they were waiting for everyone to hurry up Casey told Roman she was headed to the bathroom Roman helped her up since they were sitting in catering and kissed her forehead and watched her walk away.

Casey was just walking out of the bathroom when she felt and hand on her arm and knew it wasn't Roman's as the grip was rough and very tight. Casey looked up and gasped in fear as the hand belonged to Wade.

"Let go of me now Wade." Casey said calmly hoping that would do the trick.

"Why in the hell should I let go of my girlfriend who is pregnant by Reigns. Do you know how unhappy I am about that Casey?" he asked

"Wade I'm married to Roman." Casey stated quietly not knowing that would set the man off. Wade reached out and slapped her hard across the face then punched her. Roman was getting worried as it was close to 15 minutes later and Casey hadn't come back and was about to go look for he when he was distracted by a few other stars that hadn't seen him in a while.

Wade was about to throw her to the ground when he heard footsteps coming and knew it was probably Roman to save the day yet once again.

"Hunter I am worried about Roman." Stephanie said

"What do you mean by that Steph?" Hunter asked as he looked up and saw that Wade had Casey pinned against the wall. "WADE STEP BACK NOW." Wade swung around and was now face to face with Hunter who had this pissed off look on his face. Casey was thankful to the rescue and slumped against the wall and Stephanie who helped her into the medical room and she was thankful that both Chris Amann and Michael Sampson were still there. Stephanie radioed for security and for Roman.

A security officer came running into Catering and found Roman and told him to get to the medical room that Casey was being tended too. Roman took off at a run for Casey he was worried about her. Casey was trying to calm down her breathing with Stephanie's help while Chris listened to the baby and took her blood pressure while Michael tended to the cut on her forehead where Wade had cut her open.

"Casey sweetie calm down your safe sweetie." Stephanie said in a calm voice even though she was shaking herself.

Roman ran into the medical room and went straight to Casey. "Hey sweetheart." Casey barely turned her head and winced she was in a lot of pain from Wade punching her.

"I'm sorry" Casey whispered. Roman kissed her forehead.

"You have nothing to be sorry about sweetheart. Chris is she and the baby okay?" Roman asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"No, her blood pressure is very high I want her seen tonight by her doctor or any ob/gyn. I also want her kept overnight to keep an eye on it as well." Chris said. "You have some major bruising on your face but it will fade with time. Your blood pressure is extremely high and I want it to come down."

"Can I take her to the hospital?" Roman asked. Chris looked at Michael.

"I will ride with them Chris." Michael stated "Is that okay with you Roman?" Roman nodded his head and said he would pull the car around. Stephanie said that she would ride with.

Roman ran out to the car but was shaking badly and Randy saw Roman run out and followed. Roman tried to explain what happened but couldn't because he was scared for Casey and the baby. Randy pulled the car around and Roman walked back and helped Casey to the car. Randy and Michael were up front while Casey leaned against Roman while Stephanie rode with as well to keep Casey calm.

Randy pulled up to the ER entrance and Roman and Michael helped Casey in. One of the nurses gasped when she looked up and told them to bring Casey on back. Once Casey was settled into a room Cassie walked in to check on her and gasped.

"Oh god are you okay Casey?" Cassie asked as she got her blood pressure.

Casey didn't even answer as tears were flowing down her face. "I will go get Jake okay honey." Roman nodded his head in agreement and started to rub her back. Casey was still breathing pretty heavy and he knew that she was having a panic attack.

"Jake" Cassie said as she walked up to him.

"What is it babe?" Jake asked as he looked up from a chart.

"Casey is here with Roman and all bruised and her blood pressure is through the roof." Cassie said

"Okay call Scott Anthony he is her doctor I will get her stabilized and check her over." Jake said as he ran down to her room. "Hey momma what happened?"

"I decided to get into a fight with someone who wouldn't let go of me. And before you ask no it wasn't Roman." Casey said

"I wasn't going to ask about that honey. I know you can kick his ass pregnant or not." Jake said with a smirk on his face. Roman chuckled at that. Michael sat back as did Stephanie. "Your blood pressure is through the roof sweetie. I want you to lay on your left side for me okay. I will have Cassie start an IV and I have had her call Scott."

Casey just nodded her head as Roman helped her lay on her left side she groaned in pain as Wade had slapped her hard on her left side but threw a punch on her right side. Hell he wasn't called the bare-knuckle brawler for nothing. Jake looked up he knew who Stephanie was but was confused on who the other man was. "Jake Jones MD." As he held out his hand for the other man to shake. Michael stood up and smiled and shook hands. "Dr Michael Sampson ringside doctor."

"Walk with me for a minute. Case I will be back in a few. Scott has been called okay." Jake said. Michael nodded his head in agreement and followed Jake out.

"What can I help you with?" Michael asked

"Well I want to do a film of her face. Do you know who did this?" Jake asked

"I think it was Wade. I know their past I have treated her a few times when she was on the road with him." Michael said "He has always been rough."

"I know he has. Thanks it was nice to finally meet you." Jake said

"Same to you." Michael said and he headed back into the room where Casey had drifted off after having and IV started a pain medication to help with the pain. Her breathing had finally returned to normal. Roman was still rubbing her back and Stephanie as on the phone with Hunter who said that Wade had been arrested and he was on the way along with Chris who was Michael's ride.

It was about 15 minutes after Casey arrived that the entire waiting room was filled with most of the roster and family. Elaine came down and was sitting with Kylie who was now holding Taylor close she was also sound asleep against her mommy. Randy was holding Kylie who had her head on his shoulder waiting on news. Scott walked down and saw the waiting room was full.

"Hey how is she Roman?" Scott asked quietly.

"Finally calmed down. Her blood pressure is still high. Jake went to find you." Roman said quietly. Scott nodded his head and listened to her heart and lungs.

"I will be right back." Scott said and Roman just nodded his head in agreement.

Scott walked out and down to talk to Jake who agreed with the films of her face the baby would be safe and he would be there the whole time. Scott and Cassie came down to take her for films and he would do a sono in after the films were taken. Casey wasn't happy about having to wake up for films and glared at Scott.

"Sorry momma Jake and I want to see if anything is broken then you can lay back down. The baby is safe and well protected." Scott stated as he stayed there with her while the films were taken and soon she was back resting in her ER room. Scott did a sono after that and the baby was just content but still curled up into a ball and he wanted to admit her for the night.

Casey was soon transferred up to labor and delivery and was now resting against Roman's chest and was sound asleep, both thankful that the baby was doing okay both falling asleep to the low heartbeat of their daughter.

Casey was starting to move in her sleep and Roman woke up and held her close and started to rub her back and kissed her forehead. "Shh sweetheart you're okay." Casey could hear her husband's deep voice and started to settle down right away.

"What happened?" Casey asked quietly.

"We were waiting on Jey to go eat you had to use the bathroom and it was nearly 15 minutes later and you hadn't returned and I was about to find you when some of the roster grabbed me. Wade attacked you when you walked out of the bathroom baby. Hunter and Stephanie walked around the corner just in time as Wade was about to hurt you even more than he already did." Roman said quietly

Casey looked up at Roman who claimed her lips in a sweet kiss and held her close. "The baby is okay right?"

"Our daughter is very safe. Your blood pressure on the other hand not so much babe. Scott admitted you for the night and I think over half of the roster is still in the waiting room waiting on updates babe." Roman said

"Why don't you go update them and if you will go home and get my pillows please. You know where my tank tops are and also my yoga pants that I am constantly living in." Casey said

"I really don't want you alone baby." Roman said quietly.

"She wont be." Randy said from the doorway. "Do you want me to go and get things hon?"

"Please that way Roman can stay here with me. Thanks Randy then go home." Casey said.

"Randy I will walk you out then give updates and send everyone home." Roman said

Randy kissed Casey on the forehead and nodded his head in agreement. One of the nurses came in to see how she was doing and had good news that she would be monitor free for the night and no blood pressure cuff either. That she could also change into her own clothes. It wasn't long after Randy left with Kylie and Taylor that Roman walked out to give an update.

"How is Casey?" Stephanie asked

"Sore and tender. Thankfully no broken bones the baby is doing great." Roman said as he sat down by Stephanie and Hunter.

"That is good news. So you know now that you are off from now till the baby is here and 10 weeks after that." Stephanie said

"Thank you so much. What about Dean and Seth?" Roman asked

"Tag team then when you come back if we keep going with the group you three will be back together as a unit. They have been updated." Hunter said "Roman just take care of Case and the baby."

Roman nodded his head in agreement and thanked Hunter and Stephanie again for walking up when they did. Michael and Chris were still there wanting to hear how Casey was doing and soon headed out to get to the next show. Roman was relieved when Wade was being charged and sent back to England for the next 8 months and that the protection order was now permanent. Roman smiled up at Jake who walked up.

"How is she doing?" Jake asked

"Resting the baby is fine and nothing is broken." Roman said. "Randy went to the house to get a bag of clothes for us and also her pillows and one of mine so we can sleep then home to rest."

"That is good. If you need anything please call. I am only a phone call away and I don't care what time day or night." Jake said

"I will Jake and thank you again for everything." Roman said as he stood up and shook Jake's hand. It wasn't long and Roman walked back into Casey's room and smiled at his sleeping wife and was about to join her when the police showed up to talk. After getting Casey's statement they had more than enough to go on and would be seeing charges on assault and battery and agreed with the protection order. After they left Randy walked in and handed over everything and then headed home. Stephanie and Hunter had been nice enough to give Randy time off to be home with Kylie and Taylor and he didn't have to return to work till after their son was born.

Both Casey and Roman slept through the night Roman snuggled up behind her and had his hand on the baby all night who was moving as well. Casey slept due to pain medication and everyone was thankful that her blood pressure had gone down during the night. The next morning Scott checked her completely over and sent her home but told her not to work at all during this time. Once they were released they headed down to the ER and Casey talked to Doug who understood and told Roman to take care of her and the baby and when she was ready to come back to let him know.

It was that afternoon when Roman finally had Casey settled in bed and was waiting on her hand and foot. Casey was very thankful to have her husband home and taking care of her.

A/n: So glad that Casey and the baby are okay. I can't wait to see what happens now. Will Casey's blood pressure stay down or keep rising? Please Review!

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited you all are awesome!

Vacation

Chapter 8

Casey sighed as she sat up in bed and looked over at her sleeping husband who was sprawled out on his stomach and eased herself out of bed and into the bathroom after using it and washing her hands she looked in the mirror and gasped she was bruised pretty bad. Thankfully she and the baby were okay. Casey heard the doorbell ring and sighed even more and slowly made her way down the stairs and looked to see who it was and smiled when it was Kylie with Cassie and a few other nurses from the ER and her mom.

"Hey come on in." Casey said as she opened up the door.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Kylie asked as she hugged her sister in law and best friend.

"Drained and my face is throbbing from where Wade hit me." Casey said. "If I knew you were coming over I would have at least put make up on."

"Well you have time to do that. Everyone else will be here in two hours. I know my way around your kitchen and you are to do nothing but go get ready for your baby shower. Oh wake up Roman and he can head over to our house." Kylie said

"I can do that. I'm going to get into the shower." Casey said "Thank you so much."

"You are most welcome. Now go and wake up Roman to leave." Kylie said with a smile on her face.

Casey headed upstairs to wake up Roman when she walked into the bedroom she smiled at the naked sight of her husband who was coming out of the shower. "Hey I was told to wake you up to leave."

'I had my alarm set babe but thank you." Roman said "How do you feel?"

"My face is throbbing some but okay." Casey said as she leaned into Roman who wrapped his strong arms around her. Roman pressed a kiss to her forehead and slowly pulled out of her arms and told her to get into the shower and the he would rub lotion on her so she wouldn't have stretch marks and she was very thankful to that as well. Casey got into the shower and got cleaned up. It wasn't long and she was turning off the shower and stepped out and went to grab a towel but Roman wrapped one around her.

"Feel better after your shower?" Roman asked

"Somewhat." Casey said as she started to smooth lotion on her body. Roman took the lotion and rubbed it deep into her back and her stomach and couldn't help but smile when the baby kicked. Casey quickly got dressed and soon was doing her hair and make up. Roman helped her downstairs and took off for Randy and Kylie's house and said that he would call on the way home.

The afternoon proved to be fun for Casey she was shocked to get a ton of things that was on the registry and a few things for her and Roman.

"Ky thank you so much for this." Casey said as she hugged her best friend.

"You are most welcome." Kylie answered and smiled at Casey.

"Thank you all for coming. This has been a wonderful afternoon." Casey said. She got a course of You're welcome and soon it was just her, Kylie and Elaine at the house. Between Elaine and Kylie they cleaned up the house and Casey tired her hardest to relax.

Roman was pulling into the drive and smiled he was happy to be home. Yes he was missing work for the time being and couldn't wait to go back to work and travel but he was loving this time at home as well. Roman had gone by and picked up some flowers for Casey and an ice cream cake and planned to cook her favorite meal. Casey had laid down on the couch and was sound asleep by the time Kylie and Elaine left and Roman walked in and smiled at his sleeping wife after covering her back up he headed to the kitchen and started in on supper.

Roman was just walking through the kitchen and walked to check on Casey who was starting to wake up some.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Roman asked Casey sat up with his help and leaned into Roman who held her close and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"It was okay, it would have been better if I was laying down with you." Casey said quietly.

"Honey what is wrong?" Roman asked as he could tell that something was bothering her.

"My head is pounding and I feel like your daughter is in my spine." Casey answered.

"That isn't good babe. Do you want me to call Scott or Jake?" Roman asked

"Either one it doesn't matter." Casey said as she walked into the bathroom and used it then washed her hands. Roman picked up his cell phone and called Scott who said he was on the way to check Casey over. Casey walked back out and laid back down on the couch. Roman pulled her legs into his lap and started to rub her calves. "Which one is coming?"

"Scott is one the way." Roman said and placed his hand on the baby only to get kicked really hard. "She is moving so much sweetheart."

"Yes she is babe." Casey said quietly as Roman rubbed circles on her stomach she was hoping it would calm the baby down but so far it wasn't working.

It wasn't long and Scott was walking in the house. "Hey Momma how are you feeling?" Scott asked

"Not good Scott. I think she is pressing into my spine and she is kicking really hard." Casey said quietly

"That isn't good at all. I will give you some meds to relax you and it will relax the baby so she wont be in your spine anymore. Anything else feel off?" Scott asked

"My head is hurting as well." Casey said quietly

Scott quickly checked Casey over and her blood pressure was up some and after getting Casey settled into bed for the evening and starting an IV Casey was now resting due to the pain medications.

Scott walked downstairs to talk to Roman. "Hey how is she?"

"Resting. I think with everything that has gone on she is very tired and stressed. If you need anything let me know." Scott said

"I will. Talk to you later. Oh do you think that we could travel some just us?" Roman asked

"I will check her in a week and see what we can do about that." Scott stated and smiled at Roman.

"I just worry about her and the baby." Roman said

"I know you do but she will be okay just let her rest and all. No stress." Scott said

"I will keep the stress levels down thanks again Scott." Roman said

It was a few minutes later after Scott left that Roman headed up to join Casey in bed. Casey was resting on her left side so Roman just snuggled up behind her and held her close and soon was drifting off himself. Roman had been sleeping good when his cell phone started to ring. Roman reached behind him and looked to see who it was.

"What do you want Dean?" Roman asked as he rolled to his back and eased himself out of bed and headed down so he wouldn't wake up Casey.

"Just calling to see how things are going haven't talked to you in a few days." Dean said

"Case is stressed out and her blood pressure is up. We don't need that this late in the pregnancy." Roman said as he laid back on the couch.

"Not good. Hey Seth and I have a signing in St. Louis tomorrow could we stop by and see you two?" Dean asked

"I will talk to Case and see how she is feeling? I don't see it being a problem though I will text you in the afternoon how does that sound?" Roman asked

"Good. Talk to you later man. Sorry for waking you." Dean said

"It's okay Dean." Roman said as he turned on the TV and hung up. Roman flipped through channels and couldn't find anything worth watching on TV and headed back up to bed. Roman just got comfy again when Casey rolled over.

"Where did you head off too?" Casey asked as she got out of bed to use the bathroom.

"Dean called and wanted to talk for a few minutes babe. How do you feel?" Roman asked

"Drained and a little tender." Casey said as she climbed back into bed and laid her head on Roman's chest. "I can barely fit anymore babe."

"You will always fit babe. Oh Dean wants to know if he can Seth can stop by tomorrow." Roman said

"That is fine babe. I'm hungry." Casey said

"What sounds good babe. It's only 7pm I can run and get us something or order something." Roman said

"Chinese does is that okay?" Casey asked

"That sounds perfect babe want, your usual chicken fried rice and crab ragoon?" Roman asked

"I will go call it in babe then go pick it up and pick up drinks as well." Roman said and kissed her forehead. Casey smiled up at Roman who pressed a soft kiss to her lips and smiled at her when it broke. "Let me go order supper. Do you want to rest on the couch?"

Casey just nodded her head in agreement and let Roman help her up and once she was settled on the couch she turned on the TV and found a movie and tried to relax even more. Roman called their order in and pressed a kiss to her forehead and headed out but not before locking the doors behind him and setting the alarm. While Roman was gone his cell rang and he looked at the number and saw it was the realtor that he had contacted about selling his condo. After talking to her for a few minutes he said he would call her back in a few days after talking to Scott because she needed for roman to file papers on the house and get it ready to be shown. Roman wanted Casey to go down with him and take a small babymoon before the baby arrived.

Roman wasn't gone long when Casey's cell rang and she looked at the number and saw that it was Jake. "Hey you"

"Hey yourself how do you feel?" Jake asked

"Drained and tender why?" Casey asked

"I need to talk I have to talk to you." Jake said and she could tell that something wasn't right.

"Is something going on Jake?" Casey asked

"No why? I just need to talk to you in person." Jake said sounding almost frantic over the phone. She knew that this wasn't the Jake that she has known for years and was in love with at one point in time in her life.

"Wade there?" Casey asked quietly

"OH GOD YES" Jake said into the phone. Casey could tell then that something was off and it was starting to make sense now.

"Jake calm down where are you?" Casey asked as she reached for the house phone and called Scott and told him to go check on Jake.

"Home why?" Jake said as he started to calm down to her voice as she kept it calm.

"I just called Scott to come check on you." Casey said "Rome just got home call me back okay."

"Okay God Yes Woman." Jake yelled into the phone again and they both hung up.

Roman walked into the house and looked at Casey who had this pale look on her face. "What is it babe?"

"Jake is in trouble."

A/N: What is going on with Jake? Hope that he is okay. I wonder if Wade is back in St. Louis and trying to hurt people that Casey loves in order to get to her. Please Review

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited you all are awesome! I just realized that I had Roman from Tampa when he is from Pensacola Florida so my apologies and that is now corrected… Enjoy the chapter!

Vacation

Chapter 9

"Jake is in trouble."

Roman looked at Casey and sat down beside her. "Are you sure?"

Casey just nodded her head in agreement. "I could tell something was off with him when he called. He sounded frantic usually the man is always calm cool and collected. I called Scott and he was on the way over to check on him."

"Do you want me to go over and see if he is okay?" Roman asked

"No because if Wade is truly there then you could get hurt and be taken away from me and I don't want that babe." Casey said.

****Cassie have you talked to Jake?** CRR**

**_**I just did he sounded frantic over the phone why what is going on?** CHK_**

****I don't know I asked if Wade was there and he screamed Oh God Yes** CRR**

**_**I will call him in a minute again and see if he wants to go to supper** CHK_**

****Okay keep me updated please.** CRR**

**_**I will** CHK_**

Cassie called Jake and the phone just rang and rang finally left a voicemail to call her back she then tried the house phone and it went straight to the answering machine. Cassie knew something was wrong. While Cassie was calling Scott was finally pulling into Jake's drive and saw that the front door was open and walked in there were no other cars in sight. One of Jake's always sat outside.

Jake was just starting to come around and groaned in pain when Scott walked into the house. "Hey man what happened?"

"Wade. Please tell me that Case is safe." Jake said

"She is at home with Roman. Let me look at you." Scott stated as he pressed around on his ribs Jake hissed as he knew two of them were broken for sure. "You have two broken for sure. How does your eye feel?"

"Tender as fuck." Jake said Scott pressed around on it and could tell that was broken as well.

"Broken let's get you to the ER I want to do films." Scott stated "Grab some clothes either you are staying with me or Cassie."

****Case he is fine just banged up two broken ribs for sure and a broken orbital bone.** SMA**

**_**OMG Wade did this didn't he?** CRR_**

****Yes. Stay home and after I am done with Jake I will come check on you.** SMA**

**_**We will come to the ER I want to talk to Jake** CRR_**

****Becareful Case while you are there I will check you over** SMA**

**_**We will be** CRR_**

"Rome let's go. Jake has two broken ribs from Wade and a broken orbital bone." Casey said as she slipped on shoes and grabbed her purse and keys and handed them to Roman who helped her out of the house and they headed to the ER.

"I want you to get checked out babe. I know you are worried about Jake as am I. But we don't need your pressure through the roof as well. I'm worried about you." Roman said as he drove to the hospital.

****Cassie meet us at the ER** CRR**

**_**On my way** CHK_**

"I know you are Rome. I love you." Casey said quietly as she placed her hand on the baby. Roman did as well as he parked the car at the ER and walked around to help Casey out and held her close for a minute.

"I love you too sweetheart." Roman said and smiled as she used his nickname for him she had started to call him Rome a few weeks ago and he loved it when it spilled from her lips. "Let's get inside babe."

Casey allowed Roman to help her into the ER and noticed there weren't many patients and walked back to check on Scott and Jake.

"Hi Casey" Cathy said

"Cathy hi how are you and how are the kids?" Casey asked

"Growing like there is no tomorrow. Jacob is now 13 and Andy is 15." Cathy said "Jake is in having films done dear."

"Okay we will be in my office will you let Scott know please." Casey said

"Sure thing dear. You look wonderful." Cathy said Casey just smiled at her and felt Roman rub her shoulders and they walked back and to her office.

"Lay down babe I will rub your back for you." Roman said quietly he could tell that she was worn down.

Casey turned the lamp on and the room was bathed in a soft glow and she closed the door some and laid down and faced the door. Roman kissed her forehead and laid down behind her and started to rub her back. "Your hands feel good."

"Is the pressure okay?" Roman asked "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" Casey asked quietly

"I hope you would always be honest with me honey." Roman said quietly.

"My head is still throbbing. I hate not feeling good Roman." Casey said as she rolled to snuggle into him. Roman pressed a kiss to her forehead and kept rubbing her back.

"I know you don't sweetheart. Scott will be in soon. Do you want me to grab another doctor?" Roman asked

"No only Scott as he is my doctor. We have a few doctors I would mind but since I'm pregnant not now." Casey said

"Okay let me see if Scott is out there just rest." Roman said as he climbed out of bed and walked over to the desk. Scott was walking back to the desk and saw Roman.

"How is she?" Scott asked

"Case said that her head is pounding. I have a feeling that her blood pressure is up." Roman said "She doesn't want another doctor to look at her."

"Understandable Roman. Jake is resting in his office waiting on films to come back." Scott said "Lead the way." Roman walked towards Casey's office and smiled as she was dozing. Scott smiled and checked her over.

"Case I can give you a round of meds stronger ones than normal." Scott said quietly as he listened to the baby. Casey just nodded her head in agreement and yawned. "Go home after the shot and rest."

"Is Jake okay?" Casey asked

"Tender and sore and upset. He is staying with me tonight." Scott stated. Cassie went home to get him some clothes the police were still at his house." Scott said

"Stay at our house is that okay Rome?" Casey asked quietly

"That is fine babe. We have more than enough room." Roman said

"We can do that." Scott said "I will have a nurse come in soon and you two head home then once he is discharged we will head to your place after I get some clothes from my house."

"Babe do you want a sprite?" Roman asked.

"Yes please." Casey said and closed her eyes. Roman and Scott walked out and Scott could tell that Roman was upset.

"I feel better with us staying. I know her blood pressure is up and I will keep an eye on it tonight which means I will keep checking on it and her. I can call Cassie and have her to go my house as well. She is on tonight." Scott stated

"That works. Thank you for always being around. I hope that her pressure goes down and we can head out of town on a babymoon." Roman said with a smile on his face.

"You are good for her." Scott stated and walked away and talked to the nurse who said she would draw up the medication and make sure to start and IV in her left hand and would be in soon. Scott even asked her to draw up more in case he needed it. Scott called Cassie and she agreed to go by his house and grab clothes and would be there soon.

It wasn't long and Jake was looking at his films with Scott and just groaned he had two broken ribs one nearly fractured and his orbital bone was fractured but didn't need surgery which he was thankful for. It was nearly 30 minutes when the nurse walked into Colby's office and started the IV and slowly pushed the medications and told Roman that she was free to go.

Cassie showed up a few minutes later and both Jake and Scott were thankful to have fresh clothes. Cassie kissed Jake carefully and hugged him close. It wasn't long after Roman helped Casey out to the car and they headed for home that Jake and Scott were headed out as well. The night passed quickly and Casey was finally sound asleep against Roman who was holding her close he wasn't able to sleep as he was not only worried about his wife and baby but also friends.

The next morning came quick for Casey as she was up and moving even if it was slowly she slowly made her way through their bedroom and she couldn't help but smile at her husband who finally let sleep claim him she reached out and took his hair out of the low ponytail he had and put the band around her wrist and covered him up and kissed his forehead then walked out of the room. Casey had constantly been working on the baby's room and it was almost complete they only need another lamp so the room had more light too it. Walking into the room she sat down in the glider that Patricia and Sika and bought for them and had it covered to match the baby's room she rocked back and forth and couldn't wait for their daughter to be here in their arms.

Casey couldn't help but sigh she wanted more than anything to be with Roman but she also knew that with her blood pressure as high as it had been Scott wouldn't clear her at all. Roman was starting to wake up and rolled over to pull Casey to him but she wasn't in bed. After getting up and using the bathroom and pulling his hair back after taking a quick shower he walked out and pulled a shirt on knowing that Jake and Scott were at the house and walked out of their bedroom and almost into Scott who was coming to check on Casey.

"Hey how is she this morning?" Scott asked

"Wouldn't know she isn't in our bed." Roman said he was tired "Sorry I didn't mean to be short."

"It's okay I'm used to it out of Casey. What do you mean she isn't in bed." Scott asked

"I wanted to hold my wife this morning and rolled over to hold her and she wasn't in bed. I got cleaned up as I am usually sharing a room in the morning while on the road and it's also habit." Roman said

Scott just shook his head. "We might want to look for her."

Roman just nodded his head in agreement and smiled at Scott then Jake who walked out of his room. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore as fuck." Jake said quietly knowing Casey was probably still asleep.

"Case isn't asleep. Matter of fact she isn't in bed right now." Roman said

"She always sleeps in." Jake stated knowing Casey way too well.

"You two look downstairs I will check up here." Roman said as he saw the baby's door was open a bit. He watched Scott and Jake head down he walked into the nursery and smiled at his wife as he shut the door behind him then walked over and kissed Casey on the forehead as her eyes were closed.

"I knew it was you when the door opened babe. Your cologne just filled my senses." Casey said quietly as she placed a hand on the baby.

Roman just smiled at his wife and placed his hand on the baby and was kicked right away. "How are you feeling?"

"Really drained." Casey said quietly

"Let's get you into bed or do you want to rest on the couch?" Roman asked

"On the couch. How is Jake I could hear him talking." Casey stated even though she was asking a question.

"Sore as fuck were his words." Roman said "I hope that Scott clears you to travel babe."

"Oh why is that?" Casey asked as Roman helped her stand up and pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest.

"I want to take you on a babymoon babe." Roman said quietly. Casey looked up at the man she was deeply in love with and smiled even more.

"Where?" Casey asked

"I would love to take you home to Pensacola babe." Roman answered

"Then let's home Scott clears me to travel babe. I can see if he would say here so our house is safe." Casey stated Roman just chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

Roman helped Casey down and Scott checked her over happy her blood pressure had lowered and agreed to stay at the house for them while they were gone. Jake smiled he was happy for Casey as she had met the man of her dreams and having a baby with him as well. He and Cassie were moving into together and deeply in love with each other as well.

Scott told Roman it would be best to drive and he was happy about that as he wanted to bring some of his things back with him when they came back. He thought maybe it would be a good idea to get a rental then drive back his Acura MDX that he had and all. After talking to Casey he booked a rental car and added Casey as a driver. Soon the two were taking off for Pensacola.

It was two days later that the couple arrived in Pensacola and Roman was happy to be home. They were staying at his parent's house for the night then his condo the next day as it was a gated community.

"Babe wake up." Casey said as she rolled to face her husband but noticed he wasn't in bed. Casey got out of bed and smiled when she found him in the shower. "Is there any hot water left?"

"Probably some baby come join me." Roman said with a smirk on his face.

"Funny babe really funny." Casey said as she stripped down to nothing and joined her husband in a fun filled shower. "Tonight your mine."

Roman just smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "I love you Casey and our little girl. Have you talked to Randy or Kylie in the last few days?"

"I will call in a minute why babe?" Casey asked

"Raw is in Tallahassee tonight thought we might make the drive then go out to eat with some of the roster if that is okay with you and if you want to go." Roman said quietly as he took the lotion from Casey and started to rub it into her body.

Casey cocked her head to the side and sighed and thought about the last time she was in one of the arenas and running into Wade was still fresh. Roman could see the worry on her face and smiled at her. "Listen babe it's just an idea we don't have to go if you don't want too but Wade wont be there as he is banned from all WWE events honey."

"We can go honey I wouldn't mind seeing everyone again." Casey said

"Okay we need to leave in about 3 hours are you sure?" Roman asked

"Yes sweetheart we can go." Casey said "I love that you worry about us."

The drive to the arena was a quiet one for Roman as Casey had fallen asleep and they were meeting up with Randy and Kylie to have an early supper with them then the girls were going to do some much needed shopping for the babies the next day. Casey couldn't help but worry about how that night would go she was hopping what Roman was right about Wade that he was banned from all WWE events she would soon find out. That night went smooth after having supper with Randy and Kylie they had a great night with everyone backstage and also the fans. Casey was just happy that Wade wasn't around and couldn't hurt her.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update I was stuck… I can't wait to see what happens next while they are in Florida. Please review!

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited you all are awesome!

Vacation

Chapter 10

Ryse Anoa'i Reigns

Pensacola, Florida

Casey was starting to wake up the baby was kicking with a lot of force and was making her uncomfy as she also had to use the bathroom due to her daughter pressing on her bladder. Roman had his arms wrapped around her and a hand on the baby and was slightly snoring he did that when he had a cold coming on. Casey couldn't help but shake her head as she wiggled out of his vice like grip.

Casey walked around their bedroom and used the bathroom then washed her hands and brushed her teeth as she had gotten sick she could tell that her blood was up and climbed back into bed hoping to snuggle into Roman. But as she was climbing back into bed Roman climbed out and kissed her forehead and walked into the bathroom and used it then washed his hands and brushed his hair out and pulled it back again and climbed into bed with Casey and wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Casey snuggled into Roman and snuggled into his warmth she didn't need blankets as he was a body heater she often gave him a hard time about it.

"Good morning." Roman said quietly

"Hmm not good but it is morning." Casey said quietly as she closed her eyes and tried to drift back off but it wasn't going to happen as she wasn't feeling good.

"What is wrong sweetheart?" Roman asked quietly

"My head is hurting and I can tell my blood pressure is up high. Will you take it please?" Casey asked. Roman got out of bed and grabbed her blood pressure machine and took her blood pressure and it was pretty high. Casey could tell by the look on his face that it was up. "How high?"

"Try 185/105. Lay down on your left side and I will turn the fan on and darken the room more and grab a washcloth and get it nice and cold then call Scott." Roman said as he helped Casey onto her left side and got a washcloth nice and cold and placed it on her forehead and kissed it. "I love you baby just rest."

"I love you too babe." Casey said and she closed her eyes trying to rest. Roman closed the door behind him and walked down to the main level and dialed Scott.

"Hey Roman. What is wrong with Casey" Scott answered

"Hey yourself. Not good her blood pressure is extremely high." Roman said

"Not good how high is it?" Scott asked

"185/105." Roman said

"Get her to the hospital in Pensacola and I am on the way." Scott stated. "Call me what hospital and who the doctor is attending to her. I know a few in Pensacola."

"Taking her to West Florida Hospital now." Roman said

"Okay I will meet you there a friend of mind is the head doctor there who is an ob/gyn I will see you two soon." Scott said

They hung up and Roman started the car and headed upstairs to wake up Casey. Soon he was helping her into the car and they were on the way to the hospital. Scott was now in the air as he was also a pilot and on his way to help out he had called his friend who said she would take on Casey once she was admitted to the hospital.

It wasn't long that Casey was finally settled into a room in Labor and Delivery the nurse was pretty nice and had helped Casey change and took her blood pressure that was still up. Casey sighed she hated this and knew that if they couldn't get her blood pressure to come down that they would end up delivering by section which she wanted to avoid at all cost.

Roman was rubbing Casey's back when the doctor walked into the room. "Hi Casey I am Dr. Lisa Tucker what seems to be going on?" she asked

"I am 32 weeks pregnant and my blood pressure wont stay down. We have tried everything. My husband and I are here on a babymoon seeing family and well it was extremely high this morning so we are here." Case explained

"You did the right thing by coming in. Now since you have been in for nearly 30 minutes your pressure is still high. I would like to do a sono if you are okay with that and see how your little one is doing. Also so you know I am good friends with your doctor Scott Anthony." Dr. Tucker said

"I think a sono would be a good thing. I don't know if she is under stress or not." Casey said

"Don't mind her she is a doctor as well." Roman said and kissed his wife's temple and Casey just glared at him.

"It's okay I understand. Sometime doctors' are the best or worst patients ever. Depends on the situation." Dr. Tucker said as she started to sono. "Your little girl is very healthy I don't see signs of stress at all. I will come check you over in 2 hours and see if your blood pressure has gone down. Would you like something for your migraine?"

"Yes please. My head is pounding." Casey said quietly "Your nurse was able to start an IV right away."

"That is a good thing. Also I wont start fluids till we know what we are going to do. We also have a level 3 NICU here." Dr. Tucker said. "Scott just landed a few minutes ago and will be up soon. I will talk to the board and see if they will allow him to help in your care." Casey just nodded her head in agreement hoping he would be able too.

Scott arrived at the hospital not too long after landing and headed up to labor and delivery and was met by Dr. Tucker. The two embraced and talked for a few minutes. They would be meeting with the board soon to find out if Scott could deliver as long as she would be there to assist.

"Have you got a feel for how this might go?" Scott asked as they walked to the conference room to talk with everyone else.

"I really don't know Scott. We usually don't have this happen. Matter of it is rare Scott." Dr. Tucker said "Here goes nothing right?" Scott just nodded his head in agreement and they walked in to talk to the board. It was close to 30 minutes later that Scott was walking out of the board meeting with a smile on his face. He could deliver as long as Dr. Tucker was assisting him.

"Thank you so much Dr. Tucker." Scott said as they walked towards Casey's room.

"You are most welcome let's go check on Casey. I hope her pressure has come down. Has it been pretty high lately?" Dr. Tucker asked

"Yes it has been. The last few weeks haven't been easy for them at all. Case was attacked twice, a close friend of ours was attacked by her ex and all." Scott said

"Not good at all. I have never been in her position and I don't want to be." Dr. Tucker said

"How is Blake treating you?" Scott asked

"Good. Married happily for 7 years now, we also are going to welcoming a baby into the family in 7 months." Dr. Tucker said

"Congrats. Babies are wonderful. I'm happy for you two." Scott said. Dr. Tucker smiled and pointed to Casey's room. Scott walked in and smiled at Casey who was sound asleep on her left side and Roman was laying down behind her and holding her close while rubbing her back. "Hey man."

Roman looked up. "Hey you got here fast."

"It also helps I am a pilot Rome. How is Case doing?" Scott asked

"Her blood pressure wont go down at all. We are 8 weeks from delivery and she is scared to have a section but we both know it's best for the baby." Roman said

"With how high her pressure has been we don't want to risk her health or the baby's. I'm going to deliver with Dr. Tucker she will make the cut and then I will deliver Ryse." Scott said

"Sounds like a plan when do this?" Roman asked

"Within the hour Rome. We are getting everything set up now. The doctor will be in to do the epidural in a moment then we will adjust it to spinal and then we will get you." Scott said

Roman just nodded his head since Casey was sound asleep he walked into the hall and down to the waiting room and looked up he could see his parents in the waiting room and Randy and Kylie with Taylor. Roman sat down next to his mom and started to break down. Patricia started to rub his back it broke her heart to see her youngest son like this.

"How is she doing Rome?" Kylie asked as she sat down next to him.

"Case's pressure is up and I came out here to call everyone and tell them to head down. Randy will you or Ky call your parents. We will deliver in an hour. Ryse will be here." Roman said

"I will go call in a moment. Please tell her that we love her and we can't wait to meet Ryse." Randy said as he hugged Roman he knew what Roman was going through as Taylor had been close to 7 weeks early as Kylie had high blood pressure as well.

Roman stood up and Sika stood up and hugged his son and told him that things would be okay that Ryse was a Reigns and was a fighter just like her daddy. That they would be here to see their granddaughter. Roman hugged his mom next and she kissed him on the cheek. Roman walked back and walked into Casey's room she was talking with Scott while getting her epidural and smiled at Roman who bent down and kissed her forehead. It was soon that Casey was taken back for her section and having her epidural adjusted and it was a few minutes later that Roman was sitting by her head he had changed into blue scrubs.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Roman asked

"Scared nervous want me to go on?" Casey asked

"No baby. Your parents are on the way and my parents along with Randy, Ky and Taylor." Roman said "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Roman." Casey said

"Casey dear we are starting you are completely numb you will feel pressure, slight tugging and pushing but no pain." Dr. Tucker said as she made the cut and soon Scott was delivering their daughter.

"We have a girl guys." Scott said as he walked the baby over to be checked out. Roman stood up as he heard her cry for the first time. "Let Dr Thompson check her over then you can hold her."

Roman just nodded his head in agreement and soon he was holding his daughter who was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Shh babygirl it's okay." As he held her for the first time his heart melted right away. "Is she healthy?"

"Very. I want to keep her in the NICU and keep an eye on her and all. Hopefully she will go home when you do Casey." Dr. Thompson said

"Okay." Casey said as she stared at her daughter who looked so tiny in his strong arms. "She is perfect Rome."

"She is. I love you and I am so proud of you honey." Roman said.

"Casey we are closing now and will give you some very strong pain medications that will make you sleep for a few hours. Roman you can always go sit with her in the nursery as well. Casey you did great." Dr. Tucker said as she started to close and soon Casey was resting in her room while Roman went to out to update everyone on Casey and the baby. He was just happy that both is wife and daughter were healthy and doing good. Casey's blood pressure had finally returned to normal.

It was several hours later that Casey was finally sitting up in bed and holding her daughter close. Ryse was very healthy and doing great but only able to spend small amounts of time with her parents in the room so they could bond with her, the rest of the time she had to stay in the NICU but was doing okay.

Casey couldn't believe that her family was finally complete their daughter was here. Roman was smiling at his wife and daughter just thankful that both were doing good. Roman placed a kiss on Ryse's forehead then one to Casey's lips.

"I love you Casey and you too Ryse you two are my life." Roman said quietly.

"I love you both too." Casey said quietly and smiled down at their daughter.

A/N: Now that the baby is here when will they be able to head home? What will happen now that Roman is home for the new few months? Will anyone else try to come back into their lives?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited you all are awesome!

Vacation

Chapter 11

Casey was in awe over her daughter and smiled down at her as she cradled Ryse in her arms. "Her name fits her perfectly babe." Roman nodded his head in agreement he was still in awe over her and couldn't believe she was here. Roman pressed a kiss to her forehead and kissed Casey sweetly. "Do you know how much she weighed?"

"I think the doctor said 5lbs 15oz and 19 inches long sweetheart." Roman said "She is perfect. I can't wait to see her eye color."

"Well she could have her daddy's grey eyes or my blue. I'm hoping for the blue though babe." Casey said Roman chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Did you go and update everyone?"

"I did honey. Do you feel up to visitors?" Roman asked

"Yeah. Will you take her back to the nursery on your way out or I can." Casey said quietly.

Roman just smiled and gently picked up Ryse and held her close before putting her back in her little crib. "I will be right back babe." Casey just nodded her head in agreement and laid back in bed and Roman pushed his daughter down to the nursery and checked her back in and walked out to the waiting room.

"How is Casey?" Kylie asked

"Tender. I just took Ryse to the nursery and she wants some visitors." Roman said. Everyone stood up and followed Roman to Casey's room.

"Hey you." Kylie said

"Hiya." Casey said with a smile on her face. "How long have you guys been waiting?"

"A few hours don't worry about it right now Casey you need to focus on you and Ryse." Randy said

"Patricia Sika thanks for coming." Casey said

"You are most welcome we can't wait to meet our little Ryse. How are you feeling?" Patricia asked

"Tender that is for sure. I didn't think I would need a section but glad she is here and my blood pressure is now stable." Casey said as Roman sat down on the bed beside her when her door opened again and in walked Scott to check on her.

"Hey momma just thought I would check on you and see how you are feeling. Dr. Cason just checked on Ryse and she is doing great. She can be in here some but in the nursery at night." Scott said

"Tender right now Scott thank you for being here to deliver. Can she come back in as I know her grandparents and aunt and ass of an uncle would like to meet her." Casey said

"HEY" Randy said loudly and Kylie reached over and smacked him.

"Well you are an ass." Casey said and Kylie just giggled.

"Am not." Randy was now pouting and Roman couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sure I will go get her. Not long okay." Scott said

Casey just nodded her head in agreement and laid her head on Roman's shoulder. It wasn't long and Roman was placing his daughter into his mom's arms. "She is so beautiful" Patricia said while she held her. "She can call me Nana."

"Thanks mom." Roman said as he looked over at Casey who was sound asleep. "Sorry the pain meds are still making Casey sleepy."

"Nonsense Roman it's okay son. She can call me Papi like you did your grandparents Roman." Sika said as he finally got a turn to hold Ryse who didn't mind being passed around.

It wasn't long and Kylie was holding her and had tears in her eyes while Randy held onto Taylor who was being a wiggle worm and reached for her Uncle Roman. Randy finally had the chance to hold Ryse and Taylor didn't like that idea of her daddy holding another baby and started to fuss and cry. Patricia picked up Taylor and cuddled with her and rocked her and she settled down right away.

"Randy Kylie we would love it if Taylor would call us Nana and Papi as well. You all are family." Patricia said. Kylie smiled at them and Randy said that was fine. Patricia and Sika opened up their house to Randy and Kylie and knew that Bob and Elaine would be there soon as they could be.

The afternoon passed quickly Casey was sleeping with Ryse against her chest they were bonding when Bob and Elaine showed up and had the chance to hold their new grand baby. Elaine had tears in her eyes as did Bob. They were very much in love with Ryse who was content in her Grandma's arms.

The next few days passed quickly both Casey and Ryse were released from the hospital and were staying at Roman's condo while getting it ready to go on the market to sell. Both hoping it would quickly.

A/N: Sorry for the short update! Also sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been stuck on this one as well as Supporting Love that I just updated today. I wonder what will happen next. Any ideas shoot me a private message on here!

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited you all are awesome! This story is coming to an end this is the last chapter thanks for the reviews you all are awesome!

Vacation

Chapter 12

The next few weeks proved to be busy for everyone. Ryse was finally cleared to head home to St. Louis while everyone else had finally headed back home and back to work. Casey was getting cleaned up and Ryse was in her daddy's arms and Roman was loving the time to bond with his daughter. Roman had also made the decision to stay home longer than what had been given to him. He was happy that Vince had approved of that as well.

Casey was just getting out of the shower and smiled at her husband who was sleeping on his back with his daughter on his chest. She was deeply in love with both and couldn't believe that her daughter was now here and healthy as well. Casey quickly got dressed and walked down to fix some lunch for them when the doorbell rang. Casey walked over and looked out to see who it was and saw that it was the realtor.

"Hi Karen how are you?" Casey asked once she opened the door.

"Good how are you? You look great for just having your daughter." Karen said as she walked in.

"Good. Let me go get Roman who laying down with Ryse." Casey said

"No need to wake him. Just so you know that his condo sold and that he got the asking price of it as well. I talked to him earlier and he accepted the offer. I will let you go bond with the baby." Karen said

"Okay when is the closing and do we need to be here?" Casey asked

"In three weeks and yes it would be nice if you two were still here. Do you need a place to stay?" Karen asked

"No we have that covered." Roman said as he walked down the stairs. "I just put Ryse down. Thanks Karen for everything."

"You are welcome again and also congrats on the baby. If you need anything else let me know. The couple were happy that you were willing to let the place go furnished except with the TV and sound system they have their own." Karen said

"The place came furnished when I bought it a few years ago. I would just like to pack my few things that I need and we will be headed home to St. Louis in the next few weeks." Roman said

"Understandable. If you want those things shipped let me know." Karen said and after that she headed out leaving the couple alone.

It wasn't long after Karen left and they sat down to eat lunch and got the phone call that Kylie had gone into labor and they were now the proud parents of Colton Randal who was very healthy for being four half weeks early.

Casey was happy that her family was complete for the moment. Sure she wanted more kids one day but that wasn't even a topic with Ryse only being a few weeks old. It was a few weeks later that they were now out of the condo and on their way home to St. Louis.

They had been home and finally able to meet their nephew Casey was in awe over him as was Roman. Randy was holding Ryse when Taylor looked at her daddy and let out a loud scream that woke up both babies. While Kylie was able to get her to calm down Randy took Colton from Roman who was now holding Ryse. So far Taylor wasn't too fond of the idea of a new baby in the house and didn't know what to think about her daddy holding a baby just yet.

Casey that night after being home Ryse was sleeping in her crib and Roman had his arms wrapped around her both thinking back to when they were on Vacation and how meeting each other on the run had changed their lives for the better. Both deeply in love with each other and now their daughter.

Casey was happy that she had the vacation and took it. Roman was thankful as well. It was something that was always needed both were refreshed in their own lives as well as each other.

A/N:Sorry for the short ending… There are a few more stories for you all to get wrapped up in. Supporting love and also I have a few one shots and maybe a story! Again thank you to all your reviews!

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


End file.
